


let's make a deal, let's make it thrill

by rikli



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikli/pseuds/rikli
Summary: It's not even that long of a story that led Hyungwon to sharing his one-bed apartment with a vampire. Just so everybody knows, it's his mother's fault, and Minhyuk's stupid (brilliant, really) idea.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just in time for halloween!! tho it's more cute than scary oops

 

 

Hyungwon should have been paying more attention.

 

He remembers when he was still a baby, barely started attending nearby (the closest, really) school when the human-vampire regulations first came in life. Excitement mixed with fear among people, and maybe if Hyungwon was a couple years older he'd be interested in all the little details of it, what was needed to be taken care of and done for it to work. But six year old kids tend to place their interests in things less complicated. Not to mention one obsession can turn into another in span of a day, which Hyungwon was the best example of. He went from liking dinosaurs then Pokémon, collecting Disney figurines to trying to become a painter. And that's also why he, facing this dreadful situation, is left clueless.

 

He'd curse his parents for leaving him in this situation if they didn't raise him better.

 

 

 

“We paid over half of its price,” Hyungwon's mother said when she handed him keys to his new apartment. “You're an adult, so you need to handle the rest yourself. But don't worry, if you need anything just call me!” And then she was gone, leaving Hyungwon with his unpacked stuff in the middle of his bare new place.

 

It took him some time to arrange everything, to make it his own, and after two weeks he's standing in his small living room, right next to his sofa – no table yet – with walls less bare, and the whole place looking more lived in. He even got an odd plant from Kihyun, about watering which he needs frequent reminders. It's not dead yet so looks like he's not that bad in being an adult, right? Except he doesn't have money to pay the next mortgage installment, and he’s still looking for a decent job.

 

It's a disaster, really- an adult shouldn't have a piling mountain of garbage consisting mainly of empty ramyun cups.

 

He's considered becoming a vampire but after a quick google search it looks like he'd still need to pay for the place. Cohabitation is bullshit.

 

But that's exactly how Hyungwon reaches his last resort- he needs to make a deal with a vamp. The main problem with that idea is that Hyungwon doesn't even know how to approach one. Maybe if the whole ordeal with vampires wasn't all about politics Hyungwon truly hates, he'd have known.

 

Fortunately, his friends are less ignorant when it comes to the undead.

 

 

 

“It's very easy!” Minhyuk explains around a straw as they sit in the nearby café. Hyungwon lifts his eyes from his cup of latte -Minhyuk's treat. Not a cheap friend, either. “There are two things vampires want from us. The most obvious is blood- duh! And then, there's the matter of a place to live in. People with basements or any kind of storage rooms are lucky- it’s easier to deal with the vamp, and more comfortable for both. Or they rent rooms. Less popular but still profitable.”

 

Hyungwon's already tired. Just thinking about finding a decent vampire he can place in his own house, as he doesn't have any extra space outside of it, is making his head pound.

 

“Have you considered blood donation?”

 

Hyungwon chokes on his coffee. “Ugh, n-no,” he answers, coughing in between words. “I want to— rent.”

 

Minhyuk’s mouth turns downward. “Poor you,” he says sympathetically, “you only have like, what, one room?”

 

It's Hyungwon's turn to make a sad face. “Yeah. But I need money, as soon as possible.”

 

“You could find a human roommate, though,” Minhyuk inquires.

 

The guy never gives up, and Hyungwon, for how long they know each other, should have learned how to stay positive. But Minhyuk has never had thousands to pay for the next two decades, and Hyungwon's sure he'd cry if he had.

 

“Won't a vamp pay more?” Hyungwon shoots back.

 

“I like the way you’re thinking, Hyungwonie,” Minhyuk smiles. He slurps his remaining frappe, and hums in contempt. “I'll send you links to some trusted sources.”

 

“Why would you know any?” Another thing Hyungwon should have gotten used to would be Minhyuk's random but vast knowledge on things nobody suspects him to know anything about. And yet, Hyungwon's surprised, and, for real- why would Minhyuk even research that?

 

“Stress googling,” Minhyuk confesses in a serious tone. “You wouldn't know how easily is to go from muffin recipes to porn. The hardcore type.”

 

Hyungwon begs Minhyuk to shut up but reminds him to send in the links when they part their ways later.

 

 

 

There are more ads out there than Hyungwon imagines, some sounding nothing out of ordinary, and others- suspiciously creepy. Sometimes there are photos attached – again, ordinary or creepy types – and sometimes one sentence plain offers. It's confusing to say the least, and Hyungwon thinks about criteria he could go by.

 

He filters the most popular site, flatmate options with photos attached, and soon his hands become sweaty with agitation. He knows what he has to offer, and he simply has to find a face that doesn't creep him out on everyday basis. The problem is, a lot of them do creep him out.

 

After first page, Hyungwon turns away from his computer, groaning. He grabs his phone.

 

“Minhyuk,” he whines after his friend picks up, “I don't think I can do this.”

 

Minhyuk huffs, “of course you can! Listen, if you want I can ask around—“

 

“No, no, don't bother… Okay, actually you can,” Hyungwon breaks. “It wouldn't hurt if it's someone at least tiny bit known.”

 

“Keep looking, though!” Minhyuk instructs him. “There's no guarantee, only a possibility!”

 

Hyungwon snorts but thanks Minhyuk nonetheless.

 

After ending the call, he clicks the next page button with a sigh. The sooner he finds a suitable candidate, the faster he'll get the money he needs.

 

He's on page seven when his phone vibrates with new message.

 

_He's already put an ad, but try to find Shin Hoseok, or Wonho (looks like vamps have nicknames too!!!! xP)_

 

That was fast. Hyungwon has opened three ads he was going to consider. Now, that he has a name to look for… He hovers the cursor over the red close button. What if it doesn't work out in the end? He leaves the tabs opened.

 

He finds the ad in the section without photos – Hyungwon doesn't know how he feels about it – and it looks like it's been barely three days ago since he – Wonho, the ad says – posted it.

 

There's a smiley emoticon in it. No wonder Minhyuk knows him.

 

It gets Hyungwon one visit in the toilet and two rounds to the fridge to finally decide if he should contact Wonho by phone or email. In the end he dials the number. It should show how much Hyungwon depends on it.

 

And then, when the signal switches to voice mail, he remembers Wonho is a vampire and he won't pick up now. The sun is still out.

 

“I'm calling in an answer to your ad. Call me back when you're up, thanks!”

 

Smooth. Except if it's some centuries old vampire who prefers formal pleasantries, then Hyungwon is screwed. But it can't be, with the nickname, emoticons and all.

 

Hyungwon goes for the third snack.

 

 

 

It's quite late, far after sundown, when Hyungwon's phone goes off. He's already saved Wonho's number so he knows it's him calling, faceless id blaring from the screen.

 

“Hello?” Hyungwon starts, the word coming out as a question. There goes being smooth.

 

“Hi, you’ve called because of my ad during the day?”

 

“Ah, yes.” Hyungwon mauls over giving an explanation about it, in the end giving in. “I wasn't sure when exactly you’d be up, so I left the message.”

 

“Mm,” Wonho hums, agreeing, and it seems so- casual. Hyungwon relaxes against his chair. “You're offering a room, right? That's what I asked for in the ad.”

 

“Yes, yes. I won’t lie, I really need the money – to pay off the place, actually,” Hyungwon blabbers, like he wasn't just telling a stranger about his personal matters. But then, he's willing to live with the man, so he might as well be honest. “Do you want to check it? Tonight?”

 

The offer is blunt, and after a moment of dreadful silence, Wonho laughs.

 

“Inviting a vampire in so easily?”

 

“Does it even work over the call?”

 

Wonho laughs again, and it's a very pleasant laugh. It doesn't sound like a cartoon villain Hyungwon might have imagined before.

 

“Message me the address. I'll be there in a few.”

 

Hyungwon agrees, and just before he puts his phone away from his ear, Wonho stops him.

 

“You've never told me your name.”

 

It makes Hyungwon stupidly embarrassed, even though it's not even a mistake per se. “Oh,” he coughs. “It's Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon.”

 

“See you soon, Hyungwonie,” Wonho says in a tilting voice, and promptly ends the call.

 

Hyungwon stares at his dimming screen, disbelieving. Hyungwonie? He can't decide if he ought to be scared or just go with it. Maybe they can become friends or something. Minhyuk and Kihyun do have some that are not alive anymore, so why can't he?

 

It doesn't take more than ten minutes for Wonho to arrive, and Hyungwon, having his internal battle for the entirety of that time, is startled. He didn't even have time to tidy the place anyhow, and he curses himself for not being stricter with himself.

 

On the other side of the door, Wonho is turning to Hyungwon from looking into the corridor when Hyungwon opens it.

 

“I came in as a— person, and your neighbor from the first floor wanted to stake me,” he says with a somehow embarrassed smile, like he was sorry he caused any inconvenience. “Are the others as welcoming?”

 

Hyungwon answers amicably, “I have no idea.” Wonho quirks his eyebrow. “No, really, I just moved in not even a month ago. Why aren't you coming in?”

 

Wonho laughs again, “can I?”

 

Ah, right, vampires.

 

“Yes, please. Come in.”

 

And there it is, the smile. Hyungwon knows vampires have this aura media like to impose onto people. Dangerous but enticing. Scary but sultry. Wonho seems to fit the whole description, and he's very, very pretty. And young. Young looking, as far as vampire circumstances go.

 

“Less than a month? You need money for rent?”

 

“More like everything,” Hyungwon admits sourly. “I’m looking for a job, or even an internship, but—“

 

“They don't pay well, do they?”

 

Wonho starts to wander over the place. There's not too much wandering to do though, and the fact it's a one bedroom apartment gets exposed fast. Wonho turns to Hyungwon. One of his legs in the bedroom, and the other outside.

 

“You haven’t really thought it through, have you? I mean, unless you're looking for... something else.”

 

“A vampire sugar daddy?” Hyungwon blurts out.

 

“Oh my—“ Wonho sputters, laughing out loud. “I prefer not to pay for sex, you know? But, as my friend would say, you get some points for the humor.” He takes a step closer but then quickly backs off, leaning against the door frame. “But, really, Hyungwon, how do you want to go about this?”

 

Hyungwon doesn't hesitate. “You take the room, of course. I’m spending most of the time in the living room, anyway.”

 

Wonho nods, but he doesn't look like it's all set with him. And surely, he speaks up again. “We can always switch. With you sleeping during the day, and me during the night, maybe we won't clash too much?”

 

Hyungwon leans against the opposite side of the frame. It puts them quite close, and with all the lights around them on, Hyungwon is able to see how pale Wonho really is. He sees how instead brown, Wonho's irises are the color of wine. He isn’t sure about his mouth- is it just a contrast to his fair skin tone, or is it really this red as if permanently stained with blood?

 

At least, when he smiles there's no trace of fangs. Hyungwon fears he might embarrass himself a lot more if he saw them now.

 

“Hyungwon?”

 

As for embarrassing himself, Hyungwon gains another point. He tears his eyes away from Wonho's lips, ready to punch the wall.

 

“We can try that, yeah. My sleeping schedule is pretty fucked up, though.”

 

Wonho's eyes crinkle in the corners when he smiles and Hyungwon already regrets everything. Vampires shouldn't be _cute_.

 

“We should talk payment, then. Shall we sit?”

 

Hyungwon should be the one saying that, but—at least he's the one to lead them to the sofa.

 

 

 

It doesn't take long, and on the same night, Wonho moves in. And it's the same night Hyungwon's life gets turned upside down.

 

Hyungwon leaves Wonho to it, even gives him his keys (he didn't have a spare yet), and when he wakes up it feels like he's entered a completely different place. And a completely different bed, as he's not alone in it.

 

"What the hell," Hyungwon curses under his nose, mind still heavily sleep-laced. He reaches for his phone blindly, roaming the bedside table with his hand. He knocks something over in the haste, but Wonho doesn't stir. Phone forgotten, Hyungwon experimentally pokes Wonho in the side. He doesn't budge. "Ha," Hyungwon breaths. "They really can't wake."

 

The phone, finally found and unlocked, says it's almost 11AM. Hyungwon curses, with more flourish this time, and just when he's already on his feet, Wonho speaks up.

 

"You— too," he says in a slow, tired voice. His eyes are closed. "Hard," he continues. Hyungwon needs to lean in close to hear the words. "To wake."

 

It's funny how one of Hyungwon's – some say it's a bad one – traits is revealed less than twenty four hours after their meeting. But then, he's started living with a vampire in a one bedroom apartment. More things may be revealed sooner than Hyungwon would think.

 

Sleeping vampires are creepy, Hyungwon concludes, and because he doesn't want to try making one sleep-deprived, he leaves the bedroom at once. It's full of Wonho's things anyway, and it's Hyungwon who feels like an intruder. He'll need to get used to this new arrangement.

 

Even though it's going to be hard, with having a big load of blood bags in your own fridge.

 

"Fuck," Hyungwon breaths. "Oh my god."

 

He shuts the door without taking anything out, too startled – disgusted, really – to eat anything now. He calls Minhyuk.

 

"Have you contacted Hoseok?"

 

Right, that's his real name. Shin Hoseok. Hyungwon should ask him which one he prefers later when he wakes up. And then murder him for all the blood bags.

 

"He's sleeping in my bed, and there's so much— blood everywhere," Hyungwon grumbles. "I might have not thought it through."

 

"What the hell, have you slept with him already?!" Minhyuk screams into the speaker, and wait a minute. They didn't– "Though, no wonder. He's hot, right?"

 

Something has gone really bad with this conversation, and Hyungwon groans in frustration.

 

"No, Minhyuk, listen," he starts explaining. "He’s sleeping in my bed because I only have one bed, remember?" Minhyuk hums. "And there's a lot of blood in my fridge. Stored blood. In bags. It's freaky, okay?"

 

There's a pause, and then Minhyuk sighs heavily, and it's noisy through the phone. It doesn't ease Hyungwon's mind at all. "You'll get used to it. Try to find a way out, like... he could put the bags in a box? And don't forget to sign the agreement! Let's meet on the weekend, alright?"

 

Hyungwon agrees and hangs up. He'll deal with the vampire matters later. It's not like a job is going to finds itself.

 

 

 

He doesn't even register the sun going down, and hearing a noise from the bedroom almost makes his heart stop. He turns around in his seat only to see half-naked Wonho going to the bathroom. When he spots Hyungwon, he smiles in greeting but doesn't stop in his tracks.

 

Vampires shouldn't be not only cute, but they shouldn’t be damn hot, either. And when he comes out of the bathroom, hair still shower-wet, Hyungwon's ready to climb under the table.

 

"Are you always so..." He waves his hands, as if it could help explain. "You know."

 

Wonho – Hyungwon should ask about the name, he remembers – blinks up at him, and then laughs, ducking his head.

 

"Does it bother you? I can go—"

 

"Actually," Hyungwon breaks in, "the blood in the fridge is much worse."

 

"Much worse," Wonho deadpans.

 

Hyungwon looks up to the ceiling in distress. "Not like that," he mumbles, and then the embarrassment turns into agitation as Wonho laughs at him.

 

He puts the shirt on at last, and Hyungwon gets to know he can call him whichever name he prefers.

 

Hyungwon's mind prompts him to choose Hoseok. Somehow, Wonho feels like a vampire nickname or something, and the more it feels like Hyungwon's living with an actual person – undead, but human once – the lesser the stress will be.

 

It's Hoseok who has the agreement papers prepared.

 

"You seemed to be in haste," Hoseok says, looking amused when Hyungwon gurgles by his side on the sofa. "I've done it before so I had a blank. Read it, fill in and sign."

 

There's everything they've talked about the night before, and Hyungwon only needs to put in his data. He's proud of himself for not hesitating over the blank space for his sign, writing his name with a sure hand. On both copies.

 

"So, about the blood—"

 

Hyungwon shakes his head. "You know what? Keep it there. I'll get used to it. Sooner or later, I'm going to catch you feeding, aren't I?”

 

Hoseok brightens like the sun, and Hyungwon needs to actually leave not to get blinded by it. He thinks about the money, and the job he needs to find as soon as possible. He’s getting an Internship interview tomorrow morning, and he shouldn't be going to the corner convenience store to eat ramyun in the dead of the night.

 

While Hyungwon's waiting for his noodles to soak in, somebody approaches him. The fangy smile he receives is only a confirmation Hyungwon doesn't want to talk to the guy. He eyes Hyungwon's turtleneck with an interest Hyungwon doesn't appreciate.

 

“On this fine night, are you maybe sourcing?” The vamp asks in an overly sweet voice. It threatens to take Hyungwon's appetite away.

 

“No,” he grits out. He has no idea where does it come from, but he adds, “I'm taken.”

 

“Ah, cue the turtleneck…” The vampire says, once again overbearing it with the tone, sounding extremely disappointed this time. “No wonder, you must taste delightful.”

 

From the few vampires Hyungwon has met in his life, this one tops them all in being the oldest fashioned one, and the creepiest. He talks like some kind of a pervert, and Hyungwon steals a glance at the clerk. There's a stick by the cash register, and Hyungwon relaxes his fingers from around the ramyun cup.

 

“I'm actually waiting—“

 

“Ah, pardon,” the vamp quickly says, taking a step back. “I'll leave you to it, then,” and with a bow, a damn ninety degree bow, he flees through the door. The clerk gives him a relieved shake of the head.

 

Trying to make advances onto somebody else's source is considered a great insult, so no wonder the vampire has disappeared in a blink of an eye. Was Hyungwon somebody's else’s promised caterer, and got their contract broken like that,  a very brutal fight  could ensue, with the spilling of blood no human, nor vampire would like. Male vampires especially mean doubling the territorial instinct, and it makes Hyungwon's stomach churn, but not in hunger. Is Hoseok like that, too? 

 

Hyungwon eats half of the bowl, and the rest he dumps into the trashcan by the door. He gives the clerk a grateful nod on his way out, and heads back home.

 

“Oh, you're here,” Hoseok says, from the exact same spot Hyungwon left him, but with a laptop in his lap. “Are you okay?”

 

The question catches Hyungwon off-guard, and maybe there's something in his face that gives off the vibe that no, he's not one hundred percent fine.

 

“Some vamp tried to make a move on me,” Hyungwon says with a sigh. He's compelled to join Hoseok on the sofa, maybe ask what he's up too, but he's so, _so_ tired. He really needs to sleep. "Got rid of him by telling him I'm already sourcing."

 

Hoseok grimaces. "It sucks," he says, and his mouth quirks when Hyungwon snorts at the bad pun. "You're lucky with your turtleneck."

 

"I'd probably panic if I didn't wear one and he called me out on it."

 

"There are other places," Hoseok advices. With his hair falling over his forehead he looks so soft. Not like a blood-hungry vampire discussing biting with a human. Hyungwon stares, and Hoseok must take it as a silent question, because he continues. "All along the forearm is okay, and thighs are pretty popular, too. You can always call me if one doesn't get the message."

 

Hyungwon thanks him, and excuses himself to bed. Shouldn't he be thanking Minhyuk as well? For getting Hyungwon such a roommate. Or should he wait before it bites him in the ass?

 

 

 

His alarm is already ringing when a cold hand wraps around his arm, shaking him awake. Hoseok is with him in bed, again.

 

"Go," Hoseok tells him in a hoarse voice. "Move."

 

Hyungwon feels like he's being pulled from under water, and he rolls off the bed with a groan. "I hate interviews," he mumbles into the carpet. He could stay even there, right on the floor, and just sleep forever.

 

There's the softest exhale from Hoseok's sleeping form, and Hyungwon thinks it might have been a laugh, maybe a snort. Vampires are really funny when they're sleeping.

 

The interview goes surprisingly well. Hyungwon isn't sure if he got the internship because the recruiter kept blushing whenever he smiled, or his resume has really been enough. Maybe a little bit of both, but the most important part is he's starting Monday morning.

 

"Are you kicking me out soon?" Hoseok jokes when Hyungwon boast about it later. He's on his laptop again, but now there's also a piano keyboard on the coffee table. It's obviously larger than the top but looks like Hoseok has managed to make it work.

 

"With the internship pay? No way," Hyungwon sniffs. "It'll cover food expenses and rent, but that's it. I'll still need to pay the loan off."

 

Hoseok nods. "I can't say I'm not happy about it," he confesses, eyes glued to the screen. "I can't imagine looking for yet another place."

 

"Big salary won't happen to me for a long time, this much I know," Hyungwon jokes, even though the perspective feels bitter. "You don't need to worry."

 

"Nice to hear," Hoseok muses, fingers moving over the touchpad. Hyungwon wonders if divided attention is a vampire thing or purely a Hoseok thing. "Listen," he says, catching Hyungwon's eyes with his at last. "Would it bother you if I asked you to bring me a blood bag? And a straw."

 

Before Hyungwon has time to fully process the request and maybe become grossed out, he blurts out the first thing that truly bothered him: "do we even have straws?"

 

Hoseok bursts out laughing, head falling against the back of the sofa. Rolling it to the side, he looks up at Hyungwon with pleading eyes. "I brought them, yeah. So could you? Bottom drawer."

 

Hyungwon finds it hard to refuse, and it's nothing he can't do... so he turns on his heel and heads to the fridge.

 

He hasn't touched the bags before, and to his surprise they're not as gruesome as he's expected. He picks one, and then another, to read the labels. They're both blood type B, and the third one he checks is B as well. The straws indeed lie in the bottom drawer. They are long and colorful- the party kind. Just for the fun of it, Hyungwon picks a pink one.

 

To Hyungwon's disappointment, Hoseok doesn't comment on his choice of color.

 

"You only drink blood type B?" Hyungwon's never been interested in vampires, but having one under his roof has made him intrigued.

 

“It was – still is, I guess – my blood type, so yeah. It's the most nutritious for me.”

 

It might be a stupid move, but Hyungwon dares to ask anyway. “What about AB blood type? Would it be substantial, too?”

 

“It'd be good too, yeah,” Hoseok affirms. “It's in the greatest demand at any blood bank, though, so I rarely have an occasion to drink it. That would rather be… straight from the source, then.”

 

Hoseok's smile is so cute it's hard to think of how creepy the implication is. Even the next question doesn't really frighten Hyungwon as much as it should.

 

“Are you offering?”

 

Hyungwon's only reaction is a displeased twist of his mouth, and Hoseok laughs at him, going back to staring at his laptop intently. One of those days Hyungwon's going to ask about that, but for now he decides on catching as much sleep as possible.

 

 

 

On a contrary to the common belief, Hyungwon doesn't make coffee and copy documents as an intern. It’s not even considered a dirty job- employers would kill to spend some time by the copy machine, one on one. So when Hyungwon gets back home, he's swaying on his legs, dead tired. Mentally tired.

 

There's a plate of food in the microwave, with a post it note on the door:

 

_You worked hard!_

 

Why would a vampire bother with human food? It escapes Hyungwon's mind, all of Hoseok's behaviors. He's so… human, and it shouldn't be so weird since he was one once. And being nice to each other doesn't need to be primary the living ones trait. Didn't Minhyuk take care of snacks and drinks while they were roommates in college? They would make food runs during exams, and take care of waking each other up for every one of them. Hoseok did exactly the same the other day, shaking him awake, and now he prepared food for him.

 

It must be a roommate thing, Hyungwon concludes, and presses the reheat button.

 

The pasta Hoseok made him is delicious, and he doesn't forget to compliment it when the vampire stumbles into the living room later that day.

 

“Oh,” Hoseok says, smiling sheepishly, “you woke before sunrise, so…” He shrugs, going to his keyboard. This time he plugs it in, going over few keys, and he hums approvingly. “I'm going to work for a bit if this is okay with you.”

 

Hoseok could probably ask for a bite right now and Hyungwon would say yes– something that finally terrifies him. He stammers a yes, heartbeat picking up, and he nearly jumps when there's a knock on his door. He doesn't remember inviting anyone, and Hoseok shakes his head, signaling he didn't either.

 

But it's only Minhyuk.

 

“Only? That's mean! Is Hoseok here?”

 

Minhyuk's as lively as ever, and he takes the spot next to Hoseok on the sofa. There's no place left for Hyungwon to sit in, so he lies down on the bare floor, uncaring of all the dust.

 

“How do you know Hoseok?” Hyungwon mumbles, cheek pressed to the hardwood floor.

 

“Ha! That's actually quite a story,” Minhyuk says, and Hyungwon hears Hoseok's groan. “I told you he's hot—“

 

“Minhyukie—“

 

"Hush, you!” Minhyuk chides him, and then continues like nothing's happened, “I told you, and you thought I knew it how?”

 

Hyungwon scoffs, lifting himself up. “I didn't think about it.”

 

“Just as you didn't think to call and tell me about the internship?” He has the audacity to actually sniff, and Hoseok pats his knee.

 

This whole situation is ridiculous, and Hyungwon stares at them in disbelief. “I sent you a text yesterday? You didn't answer my question.” If anyone's going to make an interrogation here, it's Hyungwon. It's his apartment after all.

 

“Bossy,” Minhyuk grumbles, crossing his arms. “We happened to be at the same party, remember that weird Halloween mixer last year? Anyway, I was Hoseok's one night bite.”

 

“One night… bite,” Hyungwon repeats blankly, stealing a glance at Hoseok. At least he's the one to look embarrassed, because Minhyuk's just—smiling.

 

“For a person to grow up when all the regulations happened, you're rather oblivious, my friend. I won't even advice you to try it.”

 

Hoseok excuses himself to the kitchen, and Hyungwon sends Minhyuk a glare. Why is the atmosphere so weird? Did Minhyuk just make Hoseok leave? He doesn't get to start an argument because Hoseok reappears in the room, straw between his lips.

 

“Hyungwon doesn't seem very interested,” Hoseok says, licking the red off his lips. “He refused the offer.”

 

“You wanted to bite him?!” Minhyuk's on the very edge of the sofa right now, like he's ready to jump to his feet anytime.

 

There's a beat of silence in which Hoseok doesn't deny his previous statement. Hyungwon grits his teeth. He feels like they're doing it on purpose.

 

“No,” Hyungwon sighs, “some creep wanted a fang-in the other night.”

 

Minhyuk cheers, and Hyungwon doubts it's something to get excited about.

 

“You're making bad puns now, amazing.”

 

Oh, so it's about that. “You're rubbing off on me. Both of you.”

 

Hoseok snorts, and it goes through the straw into his blood bag, making a one, big bubble that moves in a slow motion until it pops. The sight is both gruesome and mesmerizing.

 

“What are you working on?” Minhyuk asks, changing the topic with ease.

 

“I've got something new, but it's here,” Hoseok taps at his temple. “I sold something older recently, though.”

 

“Oh, let us listen then!”

 

Scrambling to his feet, Hyungwon catches Hoseok's pleased smile, and why haven't he asked about it this whole time? If Hoseok was paying him – he already transferred the first payment – he must be getting his money somehow. Unless he's some kind of hundreds years old heir of a big ass fortune, which, by the way, means Hyungwon doesn't even know how old Hoseok is. Whichever count-wise.

 

Hyungwon is pulled out of his thoughts by the beat dropping. It builds up, and then gets low again.

 

“It's not even that good,” Hoseok says modestly, “but it happened to be enough for some underground rapper.” As the song ends, he finishes his blood, sighing in disappointment. “I'm still hungry.”

 

Hyungwon’s ready to offer him another bag, but it's Minhyuk who speaks up first. “We should go clubbing!”

 

Hoseok doesn't especially look like he feels like going anywhere – with his messed hair, and still in his pajama.

 

“Not on a week day,” Hyungwon notes. Both him and Hoseok need to work. Minhyuk, with his flexible hours, needs to adjust.

 

They look over at him, like they forgot he's in the room, which- rude.

 

“What?” He asks in askance. “Am I not invited?”

 

“You declined too many times recently!” Minhyuk throws his hands up. “I don't know why Hoseok's surprised, though.”

 

“Hey!” Hoseok's protests from over his laptop. “Hyungwon… doesn't go out much? And he sleeps like a log.”

 

Minhyuk snickers, probably at Hyungwon's scandalized expression. At least Hoseok has enough decency to look the slightest bit embarrassed. But he's laughing too, what a traitor.

 

“If you had a loan to pay off you wouldn't be a party type either,” Hyungwon sniffs. “And what's wrong with liking sleep?”

 

“I once thought he's a narcoleptic,” Minhyuk says, again like Hyungwon wasn't here.

 

Hoseok shakes his head. “It’s not that bad.” Hyungwon thinks he would pick Hoseok over Minhyuk if anybody asked. “He did wake for work today, anyway.” And Hyungwon decides to rethink the previous statement.

 

In the end, Hyungwon decides to avoid playing favorites. For now, at least. The one he can kick out is Minhyuk, though. Favorite or not, he seems to be feeling inferior now.

 

“I come to visit and you make me leave after what, five minutes?” He whines by the door, shoving his feet into his shoes. “You better prepare for Friday! And good luck with sleeping on that furniture that isn't called bed.” And with that, he's out the door.

 

“What even?” Hyungwon mumbles to himself.

 

“He thinks you let me use the bed. Exclusively,” comes Hoseok's voice from the living room.

 

Hyungwon has totally forgotten about vampire senses, as Hoseok doesn't really use them. Or maybe he just didn't have any occasion for it yet.

 

“That's— actually good. He wouldn't let me live if he knew.”

 

 

 

“I can't believe you're sleeping in one bed with him,” Minhyuk.

 

Hyungwon came to the club – vampire tolerant – Minhyuk has picked to have fun, but for now all he feels is being uncomfortable. From across the bar where he's buying them drinks, Hoseok gives Hyungwon a smile. It's too dark to tell if it's apologetic or mocking. Of course he’s heard, just as Minhyuk heard the other day Hyungwon talking about it on the other side of the door. Nosy bastard.

 

“It's a friendly cohabitation,” Hyungwon says loudly over the thrumming music. He's aware of Hoseok listening in. “You slept on that couch. Would you recommend it to anyone?”

 

“It's an excuse I can't even call you out on, because I definitely wouldn't.”

 

Minhyuk leans over Hyungwon’s shoulder, and let's be honest- this kind of behavior won't bring him the attention he might like to get tonight. He’s dressed to impress, but Hyungwon doesn't push him away; it's his choice. Hoseok's watching them as he waits for the bartender to fix the second drink.

 

“We slept in the same bed plenty of times,” Hyungwon remind him, “so it shouldn't be so shocking.”

 

“Tsk.” Minhyuk pushes off Hyungwon to take one of the drinks from Hoseok. “But I’m not a vamp!”

 

They're still human but dead, Hyungwon thinks, but doesn't dare saying it out loud, not here.

 

Handing him a drink, Hoseok leans in close to say right into Hyungwon's ear, “I'm off to dance.”

 

He's not drinking anything tonight, not even a glass of blood, and he surges forward into the crowd, in a pace that borders on inhuman. Minhyuk finishes his drink in few gulps and follows him but not to dance together. He mingles with the crowd, and it gets mere seconds for Hyungwon to lose the sight of him. But he can clearly see Hoseok, and he wishes he couldn't.

 

There's something in the sway of his hips, and his smile that doesn't look innocent or shy anymore. Maybe it never did. When he turns to Hyungwon and gives him a smile, it's all fangs. People around him take notice of him, too, looking over their shoulders, sliding their eyes over his body appraisingly. And no wonder, because Hoseok does not look like his usual self at their apartment. He's wearing clothes that cling to his body, thick thighs and defined chest clearly visible, even in the dim, flickering lights of the club. Hyungwon caught him applying eyeliner just before they left, and it brought the depth out of his eyes- bloody red the more hungry he gets.

 

Hyungwon disposes of his glass, not entirely finished, but whatever. He's not going to be a damn wallflower tonight. He wants to say something, maybe, but music is too loud, and Hoseok pulls him in by the hip without a warning. He's neither cool nor warm, Hyungwon concludes as he brushes his hand over Hyungwon's arm, and the feeling is exquisite. How come Hyungwon has never touched a vampire in his life? He does the same, slide his palm over Hoseok's body in wonderment.

 

"Having fun?" He asks, again with that leaning in. His breath, in contrast to lukewarm temperature of his body, is hot against Hyungwon's ear. "Or are you bored?"

 

"No," Hyungwon smiles. He's nothing but bored- he just needs another drink.

 

Before he can add more, Minhyuk appears out of nowhere, pushing two shots into his hands. "Up, up!" He yells, and Hyungwon does as he's told, swallowing the too sweet liquor with a grimace. And then Minhyuk's gone, like some kind of a fairy godmother Hyungwon didn't know he needed.

 

When Hyungwon is being coaxed back into dancing, it seems to be even closer to Hoseok than before. Their thighs brush against each other, and Hyungwon gets a perfect view of Hoseok's fangs as he licks his lips slowly. Deliberately.

 

Hyungwon, from all possible reactions, laughs, and Hoseok makes a face. "You smell terrible," he says with a scrunch of his nose.

 

It must be the vodka, Hyungwon thinks, and maybe in some kind of a parallel universe Hyungwon would have kissed Hoseok just to rile him up, but not here, not now. So he mumbles, "shut up," grinning to the side.

 

"You'll be fine on your own, right?" Hoseok asks suddenly, backing away half a step. "I'm—really hungry."

 

"Oh," Hyungwon says, and he wishes it didn't sound disappointed to Hoseok's sensitive ears. "You go ahead."

 

And yeah, Hyungwon's totally okay with that, and also totally ready for another drink. Minhyuk's already at the bar, and it's not him paying for the next round- he smiles to Hyungwon over some stranger's arm. Amazing. But then it's less amazing and more terrifying when that stranger turns to check who's Minhyuk looking at, and it turns out to be Hyungwon's colleague. His supervisor, to be exact.

 

"Hyungwon?" He asks, obviously surprised to see him here. The feeling's reciprocated, but then Hyunwoo is young, and where would he flash his very fine arms if not at a club? There's a dress code at the office, in the end. "You know Minhyuk?"

 

"Of course he knows me!" Minhyuk interrupts, nudging Hyunwoo to be sure he listens. "He's that friend who needed a roommate. By the way, Hoseok's here, too."

 

Hyungwon's can feel an impending headache, because how come Minhyuk's been talking about it with Hyunwoo? How come those two know each other and Hyungwon's never heard of it? On top of it all, it looks like Hyunwoo also knows Hoseok, and it must have been him who told Minhyuk about Hoseok looking for a place to rent.

 

Hyunwoo's expression brightens. "So it worked out, in the end?" He asks, looking between Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

 

"More than fine," Minhyuk offers the answer.

 

Hyungwon would kick him if not for Hyunwoo, who nods, apparently happy about the outcome. Hyungwon suppresses his curiosity to ask how Hyunwoo happened to know a vampire. Maybe he could ask about it through Minhyuk since it looked like he's more than familiar with his supervisor, judging by his hand remaining on Hyunwoo's thigh.

 

Hyungwon spaces out of the conversation, eyes back on the crowd. He tries to find Hoseok among the throng of people, but there's too many of them, and the lights keep flashing blue, red and purple, making the faces unrecognizable. He takes a sip of his drink, again strong but bitter this time, and he's turning to Hyunwoo before he can stop himself.

 

"How do you know Hoseok?"

 

For a moment Hyunwoo freezes, and then, after clearing his throat, answers. "My brother was... his source," he says, not meeting Hyungwon's eyes. "But he got engaged, so—"

 

"He kicked him out?"

 

Hyunwoo is clearly embarrassed, smile crooked and a hand reaching for his own neck, rubbing at it nervously. "Yeah, basically."

 

Hyungwon spares his comment on what he thinks about such behavior. For how not vast his knowledge is, they could have been anything- lovers, or had purely business-like relationship. Hyungwon thinks about their agreement, and is sleeping in one bed very business-like? He can very well guess what would people say, and it's hard to stop a huff of laughter at the thought. It's enough Minhyuk's been teasing him about it.

 

Laughter fast changes to choking onto his on tongue as he finally gets a sighting of Hoseok. He's dancing with a girl slightly taller than him, dark-haired and lean. He's already mouthing at her neck, a prelude to what's to come.

 

Hyungwon's throat runs dry, and the bitter taste of his drink doesn't soothe it at all. He takes a look at Hyunwoo and Minhyuk, but they're back to talking – mostly Minhyuk, really – and don't pay attention to the dance floor at all. Nobody really does. Nobody except Hyungwon who can't tear his eyes away from the scene.

 

The moment stretches in time, and Hyungwon feel like it's taking forever for Hoseok to finally bite down onto the woman's tanned neck. She's such a contrast to Hoseok, even with body language. Where he keeps swaying to the rhythm, hands unwavered – one on her hip, the other keeping her jaw in place – then the girl's moves are lost on her, body writhing in Hoseok's grip. If she didn't have a pleased smile over her lips, Hyungwon would thought her unwilling. Her knees buckle under her when Hoseok, with face twisted into something akin to a snarl, dips his fangs into her skin. Her hand, reached out to cradle Hoseok's head, is what makes Hyungwon turn away, vexed.

 

"It's not even the feeding area," Minhyuk snorts. He must have caught the scene at last. "Ha, maybe he is—"

 

It's not given to hear what Hoseok is or isn't according to Minhyuk, because he wheezes a laugh, distracted. Turning his eyes back onto the dance floor with a frown, Hyungwon gets to know why- Hoseok's looking at them over the girl's shoulder, smiling all knowingly. Hyungwon would swear his gaze is directed at him, and it just rubs him the wrong way even harder. He rolls his eyes – especially slow – at him, and turns to finish his drink.

 

The next thing Hyungwon knows is Hoseok pressing into his side and peering into his empty glass. Hyungwon considers doing something drastic, like punching him, or biting him with his weak human teeth, but he ends up turning around with speed fast enough to knock into Hoseok's hip harshly. But it's his hip that hurts because of that. What's justice?

 

The girl remains where Hoseok's left her, looking at them with a very offended expression.

 

"Are you drunk yet?" Hoseok asks, stubbornly leaning onto Hyungwon again.

 

Hyungwon stops to consider the question, blinking his eyes, straightening himself up. "A little bit?" He answers unsurely, because his vision is clear, but the pleasant warmth is thrumming under his skin as well. "Are you?"

 

Hoseok laughs. "Yeah." He sucks onto his bottom lip, and there must be a taste of blood still there. Hyungwon cringes. "You can say that. Are we dancing or what?" The girl takes off from before their eyes, furious, and Hoseok sighs, exasperated. "They never learn."

 

"What did she expect, though?"

 

Hoseok's tugging at him, and Hyungwon wishes to down another drink so he could finally relax. "I think this much you can imagine," he says with a suggestive tilt in his tone.

 

Hyungwon fakes gagging, making Hoseok bursts out into a loud laughter, and maybe that's what makes Hyungwon loosen up his taut muscles. He needs, and he will let go, at least for a night.

 

Then there's more dancing, and more drinks pushed into Hyungwon's hand, and when he wakes the next day he has a very fuzzy remembrance of how he got home after that.

 

 

 

Hoseok's pressed against Hyungwon, his limbs warmed up by Hyungwon's own body heat. It's a funny feeling Hyungwon takes a while to process. He'd gladly go back to sleep if there wasn't Hoseok's leg thrown over his thigh, with knee dangerously pressed against his crotch. From feeling funny, Hyungwon tenses up, and goes to very alarmed. Hoseok's hair tickles his chin when he moves his head to take a look. Again, for a vampire, Hoseok looks rather vulnerable- about as dangerous as a newborn baby.

 

"Did we get home by taxi?" Hyungwon asks out loud, the memories coming back to him in snippets. It's not like he expects Hoseok to answer him with the sun shining outside- Hyungwon sees it peeking from under their heavy blinds. Even with close to no light, Hyungwon keeps on blinking his eyes, mumbling further, "wouldn't vampires flee through the rooftops or something."

 

Vampires doesn't need oxygen, but Hoseok insists on letting out those breathy sighs when he sleeps, as if he forgets he's not alive anymore, and right now he wheezes a deep, shuddering breath.

 

"Don't like," he mumbles into Hyungwon's arm, warming the skin through the material on Hyungwon's t-shirt. "Up." The 'p' almost comes out with a pop.

 

Hyungwon needs to get out of bed immediately.

 

"Everything I've thought about vampires is a lie," Hyungwon grumbles, untangling himself from Hoseok. Fortunately, Hoseok's too out of it to stop Hyungwon- wrestle him down maybe, and why Hyungwon would even thought about that? "All lies," he says with great passion.

 

Like a cat, Hoseok stretches, and then rolls over to curl in the spot Hyungwon's just vacated. Hyungwon resists the urge to slam the door, tumbling into the better lit living room. His head is pounding, and he nearly falls over their shoes scattered on the floor. Hyungwon did get drunk last night, but Hoseok?

 

There's plenty of missed calls on Hyungwon's phone, which include one from his mother, one from Kihyun, and four from Minhyuk. Hyungwon must be still drunk because he chooses to call back Kihyun first.

 

"Hyungwon." Kihyun picks up after the first ring, tone serious. Hyungwon regrets his choice immediately. "You didn't tell me you got yourself a flatmate. Or is it roommate? _Bedmate_?"

 

Hyungwon is too miserable to deal with it now. "It's all three, okay? I needed money."

 

Kihyun lets out a series of noises that sound like shrieks and coughs. "You got yourself a sugar daddy?"

 

"Oh my god, Kihyun—please," Hyungwon whines. "I'm hungover. He's sleeping right now, and by all means he's not—sugar, and not a daddy. Why would you say that? Jesus."

 

"Don't bring Jesus into this," Kihyun scolds him. "Does your mother know about how you're paying your loan off?"

 

Hyungwon thinks about the missed call from her, and he would scream if his head wasn't giving him hell. And if Hoseok wasn't sleeping in the next room. "She said herself I'm an adult," Hyungwon grimaces, "but I'll let her know, don't worry. Are you calling because Minhyuk told you to?"

 

Kihyun snorts. "He did call me because you obviously didn't. Don't hold it against him. But who's your new... source of money, then?"

 

The image of that girl Hoseok had a drink off last night is vivid behind Hyungwon's eyelids, unwelcome, and—

 

There's no point in hiding it. "A vampire," Hyungwon sighs into the speaker.

 

"A vampire sugar daddy?!"

 

Hyungwon hangs up.

 

He wakes hours later, and the room has gotten dim. Looks like Hyungwon has slept through the day, and where the headache seems to be gone, he's left extremely thirsty and hungry.

 

"Are you awake?" Comes Hoseok's clear voice. "I don't feel like working tonight."

 

I don't feel like living, Hyungwon thinks, and then says it out loud. Hoseok laughs. "Don't tell me you're hungover, too."

 

"We can't be hungover," Hoseok explains. "But..."

 

Hyungwon never hears what, but he scoots over when Hoseok comes to join him on the sofa. He's wearing comfortable, oversized set of clothes, and the material of his shirt looks so soft Hyungwon has to touch it. He can feel Hoseok's eyes on him as he does so.

 

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

 

"Yeah," Hyungwon nods, retreating his hand. "A bad vampire one?" He almost falls to the floor when Hoseok pushes him with a well-feign resentment. "What?! It's not my fault it's all fake! Or is it just you?"

 

The onslaught of punches so soft Hoseok must be refraining himself falls onto Hyungwon but he can't even be mad. It feels good to joke around like that. And they end up watching exactly what Hyungwon has suggested- a bad vampire movie they can both laugh about. With a perk of Hyungwon learning a thing or two.

 

Hoseok's shirt is so nice Hyungwon ends up leaning over his shoulder by the end of the show. With Hoseok's shoulders so broad it's quite comfortable, Hyungwon must admit. His stomach grumbles.

 

"Is there any chance for you to—"

 

"Make something to eat for you? Even if I agreed, there's not much in the fridge left."

 

Hyungwon's ready to ask why Hoseok knows the content of his fridge but why wouldn't he? Sometimes Hyungwon wants to remind Hoseok it's still his apartment but it's hard when he gets like this. And he won't get himself dinner in the middle of the night if he pisses Hoseok off. Though Hyungwon considers it a rather hard task- Hoseok doesn't seem to be the type to lose his temper easily.

 

"And if I go out to buy something?"

 

Hoseok hums, and it goes right through Hyungwon's cheek where he's smashing it against Hoseok's arm. By now the area is warm, and it serves as a striking contrast to Hoseok's cold finger that pokes him on his other cheek.

 

"Ramyun?" Hoseok asks. He's grinning, amused by Hyungwon jumping away.

 

Ramyun Hyungwon could go and eat in the corner store anytime. Does Hoseok know? But even if he does, Hyungwon finds it hard to refuse the offer. And won't it feel better if it's a homemade meal, eaten in your own kitchen comfortably? Hyungwon's stomach rumbles again, for far longer than before.

 

"Fair enough," Hyungwon agrees at last. "Then, another movie?" Hoseok lifts his brows at him. "What? I slept through the whole day."

 

"Your sleeping schedule is going to be all fucked up," Hoseok points out very accurately.

 

"Believe me," Hyungwon says as he puts his snickers on, "I can sleep anytime, anywhere."

 

And so he does – falls asleep halfway into the second movie with his head once again laid on Hoseok's shoulder – but not before something else happens.

 

He's on his way back from the store, dangling the bag with ramyun cups slightly, smiling at the memory of the clerk's unimpressed expression regarding Hyungwon's attire. He's wearing his pajama pants and Hoseok's hoodie, but it's already past midnight and he couldn't care less. Then, all of a sudden, a strangely familiar voice sounds from the dark.

 

"Are you alone again?"

 

Hyungwon almost drops his bag, more surprised than afraid. He squints his eyes, looking around to find the owner of that voice.

 

And there he is, leaning against the building where light of the lamp post barely reaches. The vampire Hyungwon has met the last time smiles up at him, and the whole scene seems so cliché. It's like the movie they've just watched, and Hyungwon would laugh if the setting wasn't actually dangerous. Those human-vampire regulations may stand, but it doesn't mean bad people – both alive and dead – don't wander the streets. The corner store has been a lot safer setting than a badly lit alleyway. If he's appeared like that, there's only one thing he wants, the thing he's already suggested once, and Hyungwon as politely as he could rejected. He curses internally.

 

"I might be alone here now, but not tonight."

 

The vampire pushes himself off the wall, and takes a step closer. He's a lot more confident than before. But there are no witnesses now, so go figure. Hyungwon slides his hand into the hoodie's pocket, feeling for his phone. Hoseok has mentioned protection, it's even put in their funny contract, and he won't hesitate to call him now.

 

"Oh, really? So where are they, then?"

 

Hyungwon licks his lips, fishing the phone out. "My—" Hyungwon struggles to find the right word, "They're at home, waiting. Might get worried if I don't return soon."

 

"You're not wearing your turtleneck tonight," the vampire inquiries all of a sudden.

 

"It's rude to ask about age but I don't know if you remember, you know, from school, that a lot of different arteries run through human's body," Hyungwon talks back, fear mixing with anger now. Why won't the guy just fuck off? "Some of them in places I wouldn't show in public."

 

"Call them, then. Call your biter."

 

The tone is imploring, and Hyungwon wonders if he's trying to glamour him, because he's putting the phone to his ear the next second, fingers stiff with nerves. Or maybe Hyungwon just wants it to be over.

 

"Hoseok," he says without thinking, immediately regretting to reveal his name to the stranger. "Can you come pick me up?"

 

All he hears is a rushed out "coming," and then Hoseok hangs up.

 

The vampire is watching Hyungwon, and if Hoseok doesn't hurry, he's going to glamour him for sure; he can't take his eyes off the vampire's eyes. Hyungwon almost hits Hoseok with his plastic bag when he materializes out of nowhere by his side.

 

"Leave," he spats at the vampire, blocking Hyungwon's view. "Stop touching what's not yours."

 

"He's not yours, either."

 

Hyungwon's glad he's put his own hands over his eyes in the meantime, because Hoseok all but snarls, and he doesn't think he can handle it right now. He's so tired, and angry about this whole situation that can lead where? To a vampire's fight?

 

"You know regulations forbid to use the glamour, right?" Hoseok asks.

 

The vampire grins fiendishly. "And did I use it? I don't see him baring his neck for me. Yet."

 

By his side, Hoseok huffs. "You know you can't give me this kind of bullshit, I know how glamour works."

 

"What a baby vampire could know?"

 

Hyungwon's already done with the pointless conversation he's not even a part of. It looks like Hoseok is way younger than the vampire in front of them, and so them fighting is the last thing Hyungwon wants. "I want to go home," he mumbles from under his palms. He's exhausted. "Please."

 

There's nothing scary in Hoseok's face when he pries Hyungwon's fingers off. He looks concerned, and not less prettier than usual. He's wearing the same comfortable clothes from before, and they must look peculiar together. Hoseok takes Hyungwon's hand in his, and Hyungwon doesn't want to look at the vampire's reaction, but from the indignant sound he lets out, Hyungwon figures he's not very happy. Even though Hoseok's hand is cold, Hyungwon squeezes it, lips quirking up.

 

"He's not yours," the vampire repeats, but Hoseok tells him to fuck off and leads Hyungwon away.

 

They take a detour, and Hoseok keeps on glancing over his shoulder every now and then. It grates on Hyungwon's nerves.

 

"Just—keep walking," he stammers. They continue holding hands, and by now Hoseok's palm has warmed up. "Did you take the keys?"

 

"Oh, fuck," Hoseok curses, halting to a stop. They're in front of their building, and it looks like nobody's awake at this hour. There's no doorman, so they can't even count on somebody else letting them in. Hoseok bites onto his lip, teeth blunt. "I think the window is open?"

 

Briefly, Hyungwon remembers about fleeing through rooftops, and if Hoseok was awake enough to answer truthfully when Hyungwon asked him about it, the vampire hates it. But they don't have any other choice, or Hyungwon's going to catch a cold; he's already shivering, autumn night air getting to his bones easily through his thin attire.

 

"Let's do this," Hyungwon says, trying to convince not only Hoseok but also himself, "before anyone sees us and reports a break-in."

 

Hoseok's still looking up, expression unsure, and it seems he really isn't fond of heights. "Yeah," he says, tone defeated. "Hop on."

 

Hyungwon would chide him for it in any other circumstances, but for now he grips Hoseok's shoulders tightly and jumps onto his back. It's a miracle the plastic bag with ramyun cups has remained in Hyungwon's hand. It hits Hoseok's front when Hyungwon wraps his arms around him tighter. And then Hyungwon almost drops the bag when Hoseok hauls them both up.

 

The feeling reminds Hyungwon of riding a very fast elevator, his stomach dropping to his feet, and then up to his throat when they land in a tumble on their living room floor. Hoseok whines, but doesn't kick Hyungwon off his back. Hyungwon rolls to the side on his own, knocking into the ramyun cups that fell out the bag.

 

"Ugh." Hoseok turns onto his back, face twisted into a pout. "I really hate it."

 

"A really shitty quality for a vampire," Hyungwon mumbles. It's not a nice thing to say, but his nerves seem to be still on overdrive. Of course Hoseok's pouting even harder when Hyungwon looks to his side. He's ready to say sorry when Hoseok opens his mouth.

 

"You're not the best living person yourself," he counters, but instead of this starting a fight, when they look at each other they burst out laughing. "I could make a list of—"

 

"Shut up!" Hyungwon yells around a smile. He bumps his elbow against Hoseok's. "Do we watch another movie?" He's too agitated to go to sleep just yet. And, despite the unfortunate encounter, he's still very hungry. "Not a vampire themed one this time, though."

 

It's a wonder Hyungwon has gotten frightened by a vampire tonight, but when it comes to Hoseok he couldn't be more comfortable when being around him. His eyes are gentle when he hums in assent to Hyungwon's request, and even his toned body – with defined chest and big arms – doesn't feel like a threat to Hyungwon. And it's only a confirmation when Hyungwon, after finally eating his ramyun up, drifts to sleep pressed against Hoseok's side, even before the movie ends.

 

 

 

Hyungwon couldn't be happier it's Sunday. He rolls out of bed at noon, and finally calls his mother back.

 

"Hyungwonie," she sighs into the speaker. "Took you long enough. How are you doing, son? Did you get that job you told me about?"

 

After counting to three, he answers, "an internship, mom. And, yeah, I got it."

 

"That's good! Have you paid the first installment yet?"

 

Hyungwon isn't sure if he should be thankful his mother cares about his financial status or be mad that all she seems to be interested in is money. "Yes, I did." He thinks about Hoseok sleeping in the darkness bedroom right now. To come think of it, did he move Hyungwon to the bed last night? Hyungwon's pretty sure he fell asleep before credits of the very cheesy comedy they chose to watch rolled down. Hyungwon swallows the embarrassment, stifling a groan. "I got a roommate."

 

There's a moment of silence on the line, and Hyungwon checks his phone if the call maybe has ended, but then his mother makes a confounded noise. "Ooh," she breathes into the speaker, and it comes out loud against Hyungwon's ear. "Oh, a roommate? Are you dating someone?"

 

Hyungwon's taken aback. What? " _What?!_ "

 

His mother lets out a drawn-out sigh. "Baby, please. We moved your bed into the apartment, and I remember it being a rather small one."

 

"It's a double bed, actually—"

 

"So you do fit with your roommate in it?"

 

Hyungwon sometimes forgets he's inherited his wits from somebody, and then there's stubbornness that caused them to fight since Hyungwon has learned the word 'no'. He has enough consciousness to know his mother won't budge now, and to know it won't bring anything good.

 

"I think he's just woken up," Hyungwon lies, lacing his voice with sweetness. "I gotta go."

 

"Making breakfast?" she asks excitedly.

 

"He can feed himself."

 

 

 

She calls in the evening, and for how much Hyungwon would like to avoid the conversation, he knows it's better to get it over with now than later.

 

"Yes, mom?"

 

Hoseok's already up, working on his music with headphones over his ears. His mouth quirks up, and Hyungwon has an impression he can hear them.

 

"I made some food for you," she says, and Hyungwon's eyes widen is excitement. Homemade food is the best. "For the both of you."

 

There's the urge to protest, because a) he's not dating Hoseok, and b) as a vampire he doesn't need food. But this means more food for Hyungwon, so he doesn't even consider arguing.

 

"I'll pick it up after work tomorrow?" He offers, and then grumbles when Hoseok puts his laptop in Hyungwon's lap; the coffee table is naturally occupied by the keyboard.

 

"You won't introduce me, then? Can't I come over?"

 

Hoseok laughs as he makes his way past the couch, and Hyungwon's ready to strangle somebody.

 

"He's busy, mom," Hyungwon sighs, "I'll just—"

 

"Hello, Hyungwon's mother!"

 

Hyungwon yelps, almost drops his phone, and he's caught between his mother's _oh_ s and _ah_ s, and Hoseok's bright laughter. What a betrayal. He manages to sputter "bye, mom!" And he tosses the phone away, ready for murder.

 

"I'm going to ki-- I'll stake your ass!" He yells, jumping from the sofa to chase after cackling Hoseok.

 

"My money will die along with me!" Hoseok threatens, but it doesn't carry any seriousness when he's smiling like that. "Are you sure?!"

 

"I know it might be shocking to you," Hyungwon says, reaching out. Hoseok raises his brows at his empty hands, eyes crinkled, and it's not like Hyungwon could do anything to him. Vampirism aside, Hoseok's too nice, and too pretty. Hyungwon doesn't know why, but he's developed a soft spot for him. “Please, don't faint, but—you're already dead.”

 

Hoseok's loud – Hyungwon hopes their neighbors won't complain – laughter turns into a shouted out whine when Hyungwon attacks him with tickles. He's on the floor before Hyungwon as much as blinks.

 

"Are you fucking kidding me," Hyungwon snorts, kneeling by Hoseok's side and jabbing at his ribs. Hoseok squirms, trying to block Hyungwon's fingers to no avail. "How do vampires even survive?"

 

"It's—" Hoseok huffs, catching his breath. "It's a personal trait. I've been ticklish even before my turning."

 

"So," Hyungwon licks his lips, "you're much stronger than a human, but the moment somebody tickles you, you're practically dying?"

 

" _Dying?_ " Hoseok asks, and he doesn't give Hyungwon any time to answer. Hoseok's on him in a blink, knocking Hyungwon to the floor, pinning him down.

 

From playful, the atmosphere turns tense. Hyungwon tries to school his expression into an offended scowl, to make it less –intense. He writhes, but Hoseok's hold is unrelenting; Hyungwon's muscles tense but his body doesn't move an inch.

 

"Dying once was enough," Hoseok whispers, and they just keep staring at each other. It seems like it's a challenge but what for? Hyungwon's not sure.

 

It's Hoseok who breaks the eye contact, but he doesn't blink. Before he lets go of Hyungwon completely, his eyes wander. It's hard to assess if it's to Hyungwon's mouth or lower, to his neck. Maybe it's both, but it still makes Hyungwon's heart give a little tug, and he's rolling away, face burning. This was all Minhyuk's idea, a very bad one, and he's going to have a word with him about it, and—

 

A new wave of embarrassment hits him when Hoseok calls after him, "who do you think carried you to bed yesterday, princess?"

 

If Hyungwon's not able to kill Hoseok, at least he can try murdering Minhyuk the next time he sees him.

 

 

 

"Are you glamoured, or what?" Changkyun, the other intern bumps his elbows with Hyungwon in the cafeteria.

 

It's already Wednesday, and Hyungwon has no idea how Monday and Thursday has passed, and why it's happened so fast. He's left Hoseok to do his work those past two nights – compose the new song – and even if Hyungwon wouldn't he's so tired after work it doesn't take long for him to fall asleep, barely exchanging more than two words. Sometimes it happens even before Hoseok leaves the bed, Hyungwon simply collapsing by his side. But Hyungwon only pays attention the fact they are continuously sharing the bed in the morning. Just today, he woke up to the vampire curled up by his side: back pressed against his arm, and foot stuck under his ankle. He hasn't been able to stop thinking about it since then, and it's slowly driving him mad.

 

He's been staring at his food for a couple of minutes now, remembering Hoseok's eyes and Hoseok's strong grip, back on Sunday. At Changkyun's joke, he snaps his head up, dumbfound, the image completely disappearing from his mind. "What?!"

 

"Wow, dude, calm down." Changkyun raises his hands up. "I was only joking."

 

Hyungwon squints his eyes. "I know," he murmurs, breathing out. "But it's a vampire friendly company," he quickly recovers, "and somebody could get offended... _dude_."

 

"Now I'm offended," Changkyun retorts, and Hyungwon would fall for his serious face if he didn't get to know him by now. He's too good at playing people. "Jooheon never gets mad."

 

"This doesn't come as a surprise," Hyungwon laughs, "I wonder how he hasn't fallen onto any stick yet."

 

Changkyun's mouth curls into a smirk. "Well..."

 

"Oh my god, shut up."

 

 

 

It must be because Hyungwon is the one actually sleeping at night, but he has never caught Hoseok going out, not when Hyungwon's awake at least. So when the first thing Hoseok does after getting up is changing into clothes more presentable than a pair of sweats one evening, Hyungwon is actually surprised. Hoseok checks hanger after hanger, undecided, looking through both his own and Hyungwon's clothes. Hyungwon can't even remember when and how it's come down to sharing the same closet. And how Hyungwon has ended up staring at Hoseok's bare chest, advising him on the shirt.

 

“Do you even need business clothes for this?” Hyungwon asks, wishing Hoseok would at least put on some undershirt. “Mine won't—“

 

“I like this one,” Hoseok says as he picks one of Hyungwon's black, oversized shirts. At least it won't cling to his body in a very not-suitable-for-work way. “I don't need anything… special, but—“

 

“Put it on,” Hyungwon urges him. “Let me see.”

 

Hoseok puts it over his head, muscles flexing, and Hyungwon wonders if he's doing it on purpose. Right away, Hoseok rolls the sleeves up to his elbows, and leaves the collar open. He looks good, black a striking contrast to his fair skin, but it's still rather casual attire in Hyungwon's opinion.

 

“Business,” Hyungwon reminds him, pointing at the relaxed arrangement of the clothing.

 

Hoseok shakes his head. “It's not that serious, really. It's the music that needs to be presentable, not me.”

 

Smoothing his hands down Hoseok's shoulders – this shirt is a bit wrinkled – Hyungwon says, “your money is my money.” It's better to use his natural skills now – sharp but reckless tongue – before he puts his hands elsewhere. The shirt might be oversized, but Hyungwon's still able to see Hoseok's nipples through it.

 

Just as he's wished, Hoseok snorts, turning away from him. “So vain.”

 

His hair is still wet, and Hyungwon almost reminds him to dry it before going out, but there's no need for it- vampires can't get sick. He steals Hyungwon's shoes as well, and just to tease him more, Hyungwon asks, “aren't you going to use the window?”

 

With a tight, and obviously fake smile, Hoseok flips him off. “Fuck you.”

 

Hyungwon waves him off, grinning.

 

 

 

It's a wonder Hoseok greets Hyungwon with the same curse he's left him with, and Hyungwon would make an appropriate quip about Hoseok's language if Hoseok wasn't all covered in blood. His shirt is wet, Hyungwon sees stains even though it’s black, and he bites down a whine about ruining his clothes when he takes in Hoseok's state. Hoseok sways on his feet, and as he prevents himself from falling over by leaning against the wall, he leaves a smudge of blood in the shape of a hand on it. It makes Hyungwon dizzy. And also worried sick.

 

“Hoseok? What—“

 

“Vampire,” he rasps out, wincing, and Hyungwon personally drags him to the sofa. Screw blood stains. Hoseok whines. “It was that fucker from before.”

 

Hyungwon's too busy pushing his shivering fingers through the soaked shirt, frantically looking for any injuries, to catch onto what's Hoseok saying. “What?”

 

“ _Who_ ,” Hoseok corrects him. “The vampire that tried to m-mime you.”

 

 _Oh_. Hyungwon averts Hoseok's gaze. If it happened because of him…

 

“He tried doing it to somebody else,” Hoseok elaborates further. “He tried to glamour a girl near the station. She was al—“ He groans when Hyungwon's hand catches on one of the still open wounds. “-was alone. He wouldn't let go.”

 

“You should have reported it, dumbass,” Hyungwon chides gently, feeling bad. His fault or not, Hoseok didn't need to get into a fight with a much older vampire. “Will it heal?” He asks, looking at the bloody cut just below his collarbone. It looks as quite deep.

 

“Yeah, I just—“ Hoseok licks his lips, and it's probably his own blood he's tasting right now. Right, blood.

 

“One bag? Two?” Hyungwon asks, gaze shifting to Hoseok's run-out fangs. He wonders how much is going to be enough.

 

Hoseok only nods, head lolling back and away. He spills even more blood over the couch cushions when he tears into the first bag Hyungwon hands him. He groans, crimping the plastic between his fingers.

 

“Ugh, he was strong,” Hoseok wheezes. His wounds don't bleed anymore, the cut on his jaw closing, but that one on his chest is still open. “I hate being hungry.”

 

“You could—“ Hyungwon starts saying before he even thinks about it. He should be smarter and know once the offer's on the table, he can't undo it.

 

Hoseok's hands are nothing but weak when he pushes Hyungwon away. "Don't."

 

His refusal makes Hyungwon more certain about it. "No, Hoseok, what if you, I don't know, go into bloodlust?" Hyungwon has heard stories about vampires turning into beasts because of hunger.

 

"I'd need to not drink for _weeks_ ," Hoseok clarifies. "You really don't need to do this, it's not part of our contract."

 

"God, it doesn't need to be," Hyungwon scolds him, already stripping his shirt off. "I'm type B so it should help a lot, right?" Hoseok whimpers, fingers flexing against the cushions, and Hyungwon knows he wants it. He _needs_ it. "Do it."

 

Baring his neck, Hyungwon leans forward, but it's Hoseok who brings him even closer. The hand that lands on the nape of Hyungwon's neck is sticky with blood. It's gross, but Hyungwon doesn't flinch away, too focused on Hoseok's breath ghosting over his skin. Cool lips but hot mouth cause a shiver running down Hyungwon's spine. If there's something he regrets about this ordeal, it's the closeness they need to share; Hyungwon needs to bite down a moan when Hoseok realigns his lips, dragging the flat of his tongue over the tendon of Hyungwon's neck.

 

"It's going to hurt," Hoseok warns him, but before Hyungwon is able to mutter anything back, his fangs sink in.

 

This time Hyungwon does moan. Pain of the bite, sharp and intense, makes his jaw clench. But then, all of a sudden, it turns into a dull ache, and there's a fire under Hyungwon's skin that has nothing to do with fear or pain. He moans again but it's different now, and he presses his head between Hoseok and the sofa, embarrassed.

 

Hoseok keeps drinking, slowly, and Hyungwon – much faster – grows hard. It ends as abruptly as it's started, and the little punctures sting when Hoseok pulls his fangs out. He licks the wound, and Hyungwon could swear it feels more like tiny kisses than anything else. Enough, he thinks, as he swats at Hoseok's chest.

 

"I'll bring something to clean the mess," Hyungwon mumbles, pushing off the couch, off Hoseok, and goes straight to the bathroom. Whatever Hoseok will think- Hyungwon locks the door after himself. He looks in the mirror. "Fuck."

 

After shifting his eyes down a new wave of embarrassment washes over him. It's one to hear from other people how arousing a vampire bite can be, how some crave and look for it. But where Hyungwon's been skeptical, condescending even, now he's not the one laughing. It's real, and he felt it – still does, really – to his very own core. He curses again, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes.

 

Is this only a matter of the bite? Hyungwon's attraction to Hoseok is nothing new, even if he kept on obstinately denying it.

 

"Hyungwonie?"

 

Groaning, Hyungwon leaves the bathroom. "Are you feeling better now?"

 

Hoseok smiles up at him from the sofa, and it looks grotesque with the blood all over his face and clothes. "Much better."

 

Seeing the blissed out expression on Hoseok's face, Hyungwon only grows grumpier, and he as much as throws the wetted up towel at that stupidly pretty face. Hoseok whines, but Hyungwon just bites back, "then you clean up yourself," and then he's gone to bed.

 

With a sizable loss of blood he's out like a light in a matter of seconds, right into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

 

 

Hyungwon hates his alarm. It tears him out of sleep with the intensity of a hundred gongs, and he groans into his pillow when it echoes through the room. By his side, Hoseok remains motionless.

 

After the previous night, Hyungwon feels sluggish, and he barely makes it on time to work. Changkyun keeps on sending him looks that are something between concern and a non-verbal question. At lunch, he finally speaks up.

 

"You look grumpier than usual," he says, dipping a fry in a blob of ketchup on his plate. "Did your vampire keep you awake at night?"

 

Hyungwon tries to bring the most offended expression upon his face. "You would know about that, wouldn't you?"

 

No offence taken, it seems, because Changkyun continues as if Hyungwon hasn't just tried to insult him. "It's really unfair they're able to do so, while we can't make them open their eyes during the day. This is a great disadvantage."

 

Hyungwon steals him a fry. "It doesn't end with just that," Hyungwon points out.

 

"You're wearing turtleneck again."

 

Hyungwon's able to fake nonchalance easily, and he hopes he could as easily will the blush heating up his face away. He can't get busted, especially not by Changkyun who would hold it as a secret weapon over Hyungwon forever. For a better effect, he shrugs. "It's an important part of my wardrobe."

 

Changkyun seems to drop the subject, and in an afterthought he fishes out his phone. Hyungwon suspects who he's trying to call, and he snickers into his hand when Changkyun gasps out a fake “voicemail?!” He exaggerates an eye roll, and continues. “Anyway, what are other disadvantages beside you being more dead than usual during the day? Like you must be right now? It's for science. And for Hyungwon. I'll ask you in person before you listen to this voicemail, but it's been totally worth Hyungwon's hilarious reaction.”

 

It's a sin to waste food, but Hyungwon still throws a half-eaten fry at Changkyun's face. “I gave _none_ ,” he says indignantly.

 

“Sure,” Changkyun nods, totally insincere. “But, listen, I know some certain advantages.”

 

“I'm scared to ask what,” Hyungwon grimaces, crossing arms over his chest.

 

The double impact of Changkyun’s serious expression when he talks shit has no match, and with his eyes intent, he leans over the table, like he's going to tell Hyungwon a secret. But it's not a secret, not when Changkyun, despite the close proximity, all but yells,

 

“Great stamina during sex!”

 

And Hyungwon needs to flee the scene before he dies from embarrassment. He'll get his revenge, but another time.

 

In the toilet, he examines his face. He really does look sulky. Maybe even mad, when he furrows his brows at himself through the mirror. It must be something about the set of his mouth, and when he presses his mouth into a thin line, he does look quite intimidating.

 

Hyungwon scoffs. He'd work an asshole CEO aesthetic perfectly. Too bad he's got a long way to go for that. The bathroom is empty, and Hyungwon lowers the turtleneck's collar to inspect his bite mark. A CEO who lets a vampire feed off him, huh? That would surely make a few headlines.

 

The small puncture wounds aren't that bad, they are just two dark dots on the side of his neck, a little swollen around the edges. They're inconspicuous but still very much obvious to any knowing eyes. Just when Hyungwon touches one of them with the pad of his finger, the door opens.

 

From all people in the company, it must have happened to be him. In the haste of covering the marks, Hyungwon hits the paper towels dispenser with his elbow, cursing out loud. Hyunwoo blinks.

 

“Are you okay? Did I scare you?” He asks, looking genuinely concerned. Hyungwon can't tell if he saw his neck or not, but he chooses to think Hyunwoo is talking about the elbow.

 

“Just a little bit,” Hyungwon says, summoning a weak smile on. “Don’t worry.”

 

Hyunwoo stares at him, and Hyungwon feels his nerves flaring up. He clears his throat.

 

“I better go back to work.”

 

This time Hyunwoo smiles back, and he pats Hyungwon's shoulder on his way out. “Take your time,” he says, ever so nice.

 

Hyungwon's lucky to have such guy over him, and he almost feels bad about his awkward behavior. But then, nobody needs to know about Hyungwon's… private activities.

 

Changkyun's less understanding about sacredness of private life.

 

“I think you need to relax a bit. Go have a drink, dance with a stranger,” he says when they're both back at their desks. He pushes Hyungwon's chair with his foot so it spins in his direction, for Hyungwon to pay him attention. He doesn't react at Hyungwon's glare. “Saturday? No lame excuses.”

 

Thinking about his last party, Hyungwon isn't sure if it's that good of an idea, and he wonders what kind of an excuse wouldn't be considered lame by Changkyun. He vaguely remembers Minhyuk wanting to meet over weekend, and he decides to go along with it.

 

“I’m meeting a friend over dinner.” Changkyun quirks a brow. “What? Do I need to take you along with me for you to believe me?”

 

“Would it hurt your friend's feelings?”

 

Only Changkyun could be so bold, but Hyungwon can't even be mad at him. And since Hyungwon has mentioned dinner, he could invite Kihyun as well, maybe even make him cook said dinner for them. It shouldn't hurt to organize a little get together.

 

"Not more than my own," Hyungwon quips. "I'll text you the details, just let me live."

 

Changkyun salutes, and Hyungwon can finally go back to spacing out in front of his computer and pretending not to think about leaving Hoseok for a night at the apartment. Well, shit.

 

 

 

"Oh, shit," Hyungwon sighs when Minhyuk lets him into his apartment on Saturday evening. He might have started to curse a lot more, but this time it's all justified- there's more people at Minhyuk's apartment than he expected, and they all gape at him. Whatever it is, it can't be good. “Uh, hi?”

 

Only Jooheon answers, and then Minhyuk's on him, going straight for his neck. Hyungwon lets a sound of protest but Minhyuk's faster, yanking his turtleneck down.

 

“So it's true!” he gasps, tilting Hyungwon's head to the side. Hyungwon doesn't even fight him, it's too late for that now. But he does squirm away from Minhyuk's hands when he gets close enough to breath down his neck. “You were right.”

 

Hyungwon traces Minhyuk's gaze, and- of course it’s Hyunwoo. He ducks his head, at least embarrassed about it.

 

“Sorry,” he offers with a small smile, and Hyungwon just shrugs his shoulders in response. Supervisor or not, Hyungwon don't have the power to even get mad.

 

“Wow, nice,” Jooheon says from the couch. “Clean bite.”

 

Changkyun looks up at him with wide eyes, finger pointed at his face. “Just because you're a messy eater—“

 

“Oh, c'mon!”

 

Hyungwon actually snorts at that. He's totally forgotten there’s an actual vampire in the room.

 

In the middle of the banter, Kihyun emerges from the kitchen.

 

“I can't believe I agreed to this,” he grumbles, chopsticks in hand. “Minhyuk doesn't even have enough plates.”

 

“That's the last problem we're dealing with tonight,” Minhyuk says in a solemn voice. “Hyungwon—“

 

“Wait, is this an intervention?” Hyungwon bursts out. “Do you think I need an intervention? Over this?!”

 

He pulls the collar down, again. Kihyun drops his chopsticks. From the side, Changkyun’s snickering into Jooheon's sleeve, and it all feels like some kind of a drama scene. A low budget one.

 

“Depends,” Kihyun gathers his wits, along with the chopsticks from the floor. “Did you sleep with him?”

 

Every pair of eyes turns onto Hyungwon. This is more awkward than he could have ever imagined.

 

“No?” Hyungwon bites back. “Did you?”

 

It's a very bad retort, and so it backfires. Kihyun raises his brows, and it's Minhyuk who gets offended. He crosses his arms, expression darkening. “Excuse _me_.”

 

Hyungwon rubs his eyes. “Can't we just relax and have a drink?”

 

Finally something they all agree on. Nobody asks any more questions as Kihyun's leads them to the kitchen. Minhyuk's at the fridge taking out the buzz, when the doorbell rings.

 

“Come in!” Minhyuk yells, and Hyungwon turns around, frowning, because who else could that be—

 

“Hello?” A voice calls, and Hyungwon recognizes it right away. He shots Minhyuk a glare he promptly ignores in favor of wrapping his arms around Hoseok. “Oh.”

 

Minhyuk laughs, patting Hoseok's back as he lets go, and he's back to rummaging through the fridge. “Do you want a bag? Or tonight you're drinking… you know.”

 

“What? I'm—no!” Hoseok protest, letting out an embarrassed huff of laughter. “I'm good, don't worry.”

 

It's funny how Hoseok wouldn't meet Hyungwon's eyes, and the way he's ducking his head seems to be so shy, but yet he's wearing a low cut sweater that shows skin of few inches past his collarbones. Kihyun catches Hyungwon staring, and he cocks his head in the way that means 'not bad'. When they're moving to the more comfortable for so many people living room, he leans in to whisper into Hyungwon's ear, “if you're not going to, then I will.”

 

“You will what,” Hyungwon says flatly, but Kihyun rolls his eyes, settling himself next to Hoseok in front of the sofa.

 

There's only enough space for three people to fit onto the couch, and Hyungwon secures his spot in the corner before somebody else does.

 

“You better not fall asleep on me,” Minhyuk threatens, “ _again_.”

 

Hyungwon snorts, “has it ever bothered you?”

 

At Minhyuk's other side Hyunwoo chuckles, and Minhyuk's instantly pacified. Hyungwon stores that fact for future usage.

 

“How's your brother?” Hoseok asks while Changkyun – as if he was in his own house – flips through the channels.

 

The question is obviously directed at Hyunwoo, and he hums in acknowledgement before answering. “Good. The wedding is next month.”

 

“Wedding?” Hoseok echoes in surprise. “Wow.”

 

“Oh,” Hyunwoo gapes, scratching his head. “I'm sorry, you were—“

 

“We were in an agreement long overdue. Don't worry.”

 

It would be awkward, really, if Kihyun didn't ask an unrelated question, and then it all settles into everyone joking around, and then drinking another round of beers. At some point Hoseok rolls his head against Hyungwon's knee, and he doesn't even notice. Not until he also wraps his arm around his leg, snuggling in.

 

“Are you tired?” Hyungwon mumbles. “Can vampires even get tired?”

 

“When hungry,” Hoseok answers in a tiny voice. Jooheon nods. “But I'm good. I've been working the whole week on a song, and my brain's fried.”

 

“You mean deader than usual?”

 

Hoseok bites his knee as an answer, and Hyungwon’s protest lacks any firmness when he laughs around a whine.

 

“Ooh,” Minhyuk intones, and Hyungwon squints at him.

 

“What?”

 

Minhyuk's expression fakes innocence, and he points at the screen. “If you watched instead of…” He trails off, eyes shifting onto Hoseok. “Just watch the movie!”

 

So Hyungwon does, trying to focus on the movie instead of Hoseok playing with the hem of his jeans. His stomach summersaulting every time his fingers brush against Hyungwon's ankle, and as much as he'd like to blame it on Kihyun's food or the alcohol, he knows it's not it. He's kept on edge for so long he gets tired enough to fall asleep.

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” somebody calls, and then a lot closer, breathing into his ear. “Hyungwonie.”

 

“Why,” he whines, curling more into himself and away from the annoying breath. At least it didn't smell like the beer the bitterness of Hyungwon tastes on his own tongue.

 

“Do you want to stay?” The voice that undeniably belongs to Hoseok asks. “Sunrise is close, so I need to go.”

 

“Ah,” Hyungwon breaths, pushing his eyelids open despite their heaviness. Mistake, Hoseok is all in his personal space, with his half-naked chest and all. “Ugh. I'm going, just— Have you even eaten tonight.”

 

“No need to,” Hoseok answers, and then when Hyungwon gives him a disbelieving look, “really, I promise. I’ve took enough off you.”

 

“Wasn't it to heal your wounds?”

 

“What wounds?” Kihyun asks from behind them. Right, Hyungwon has completely forgotten they're not alone.

 

“Fight with another vampire,” Hyungwon elaborates, even though Hoseok shakes his head at him. Well, it wasn't even his fault. “Because of an asshole trying to glamour people.”

 

“Whoa, have you reported it?”

 

All the questions make Hyungwon even more annoyed than being woken up, and he pushes at Hoseok to move. They need to go home, to their damn bed, away from his nosy friends. He takes the offered hand, and pulls Hoseok towards the door.

 

“No need to,” Hoseok throws over his shoulder, and then he's the one walking faster, picking a hoodie of the hanger. “Here,” he murmurs, pushing it into Hyungwon's hands.

 

“What?” Hyungwon asks dumbly.

 

Hoseok snorts. “You're going to be cold and complain the whole way home if you won't wear it. Hands up.”

 

Does it mean Hoseok has brought it for him, or is he stealing one of Minhyuk's clothes?

 

“Aren't they cute?” The man in question, Minhyuk, stage-whispers. He's already wearing his pajamas, and he hangs off Kihyun's shoulder as they both observe them. The rest of the bunch is nowhere to be seen.

 

“Cuter than you,” Hyungwon mumbles. It's the best he can muster with his sleep-clouded mind.

 

Minhyuk huffs, “you wish!” and Kihyun clucks his tongue at them.

 

Hyungwon raises his hands to cover his face in frustration, slapping himself with the too long sleeves in the process. He's pretty sure he's seen the hoodie around the house and it's Hoseok's.

 

“See you _never_ ,” Hyungwon bids his farewells, unlocking the door. Hoseok pats his butt affectionately, and he must know it's only incriminating them even more, right?

 

“Yeah, I’ll call you tomorrow!” Minhyuk says, closing the door after them. Before he disappears from view, Hyungwon gives him a finger.

 

 

 

Obviously, Minhyuk couldn't wait to call maybe after noon the earliest, and Hyungwon's phone vibrates somewhere on the bed at 11:24AM. Hoseok lets out that breathy sound he always does when somebody interrupts his vampire sleep. Hyungwon's own voice is a lot louder as he rolls away, feeling for the noisy device. He groans as he must lift himself up, because somehow it ended up right between his feet.

 

"What?" He grunts into the speaker.

 

"Already as bright as the sun outside," Minhyuk chirps, and his optimism would be appreciated any other time but not now. "How's Hoseok?"

 

Even in the pitch black room Hyungwon can tell how Hoseok is- sleeping.

 

"Sleeping," Hyungwon answers truthfully. "And I am not, if you're asking."

 

Minhyuk snorts. "Duh! But, nothing happened?"

 

"Why would you suspect something did?" This conversation is going sideways, and Minhyuk really should start speaking with more sense. "What do you want, Minhyuk?"

 

"If you're this oblivious then I'm sure nothing, nothing must have happened," Minhyuk says with a disappointed sigh. In the background, somebody mumbles something, and Minhyuk hums to whatever the person has said. Then, retrieving his bright tone he throws, "but something will, I'm sure! Bye!" And, just like that, he hangs up.

 

Hyungwon bumps into the walls on his way to the bathroom, and he's finally aware he's slept in Hoseok's hoodie. It smells like him, the bed, and now probably like Hyungwon, too. It's not the time to think about it, and yet Hyungwon does, his still sleep-veiled mind going ahead of him, bringing him images he doesn't need right now. The first thing in the morning – not counting the weird call he got from Minhyuk – shouldn't be getting aroused by a dirty images of his flatmate.

 

Trying to relax, and get his mind off the topic, Hyungwon goes for a walk. He drinks too expensive for his low salary coffee, recompensing it by eating teokbokki for dinner. He buys himself a book – lying to himself he doesn't get Hoseok's preferences into count – and heads back home when the sun hanging low, painting the sky in red, oranges and violets.

 

The whole relaxation he's gained turns into that funny feeling in the pit of his stomach the moment he enters their building. When he opens the apartment it's still dark inside, so Hoseok must have not woken up yet.

 

Hyungwon turns his laptop on. While it's stirring to life, he changes into the same hoodie from last night, making an excuse of the apartment being too cold. He draws his knees up to his chest, and starts researching. He types in three words into google search bar:

 

_vampire bite arousal_

 

He needs to know if there's some kind of magic in the bite, and that is what's clouding his sense whenever Hoseok as much as breaths in his direction. Or it's all, well... He doesn't want to call it falling in love, but maybe a common desire, at least.

 

As expected, there are more than plenty of sources. Or more like blogs, and discussion groups that give so much conflicting information, Hyungwon's soon lost in what's real and what's simply crap. There are even people that wouldn't have sex with anyone except vamps, because they state it feels so much better. And there's no orgasm as intense as the one during the feeding.

 

"If you like pain, maybe?" Hyungwon mumbles under his nose as he scrolls through all the cringe-worthy confessions. It did feel kind of good after the initial bite, but Hyungwon can't be sure it wasn't because Hoseok was the one doing it. "Fuck," Hyungwon groans, pressing his forehead against his knees.

 

"Wow, that's spicy," Hoseok says from behind him, startling Hyungwon so much he would have fallen off his chair if Hoseok didn't steady him.

 

"You and your vampire—" Hyungwon groans. He grabs the mouse, ready to close the tab when Hoseok stops him. His hand is cold over Hyungwon's, the cool feeling making Hyungwon's fingers jerk. "Huh?"

 

Hoseok doesn't answer, bursting into laughter instead. Hyungwon does a mistake of turning to look at him, and Hoseok's crinkled eyes are so cute Hyungwon kind of forgets what's really going on. And it should be a hard task to do, since he was practically researching vampire sex.

 

"Really," Hoseok says between chuckles at last, "don’t ever believe those people."

 

It sparks Hyungwon's interest and he can't stop himself from asking, "why?"

 

Hoseok looks away, and by now Hyungwon has learned his expressions well enough to notice he's gotten embarrassed. He points at the specific post, and Hyungwon leans over the keyboard to read it.

 

_vampires never bottom_

 

Hyungwon stares, and stares. "It could be... sarcasm?" But Hoseok points his finger again, lower this time.

 

_if they bite they top_

 

"This actually sounds like an utter bullshit, you're right," Hyungwon nods. It's easier to talk about it if he's not looking at Hoseok, so before he bites his tongue, he asks in what he feels can pass as a casual tone, "you know from a personal experience?"

 

"Don't all people have their own preferences? Vampire, or not."

 

Hyungwon's heart beats heavily inside his chest. He turns in his chair, and it skips a beat so low he feels it down his stomach. Hoseok's wearing a tank top this time, and his arms are thick enough to make Hyungwon feel like he's caged. Throat dry, Hyungwon opens his mouth. "And what do you prefer?"

 

Something in Hoseok's expression changes. "Hyungwon."

 

His eyes bore into Hyungwon's soul, and there's a flicker of thought maybe he's being compelled. But then Hoseok's glancing away, as if flustered, and yet Hyungwon's hand moves on its own, fingers almost wriggling at the need to touch. Just before he can reach anything – cloth, skin – Hoseok's reflexes kicks in, and he grabs his hand.

 

"Hyungwon," he repeats, more intent this time, and he's back to looking at him in a way that makes Hyungwon's eyes sting.

 

Nonetheless, Hoseok lets Hyungwon move, lets Hyungwon curl his fingers around his nape, and lets their mouths meet.

 

"Show me," Hyungwon says, encouraged by Hoseok's lips that are insistent and warm on his. Hoseok's tongue in contrast is way hotter than the rest of him. Hyungwon knows he will warm up, that his body easily catches on temperatures around him; he'll catch on Hyungwon's flushed skin soon enough. The single thought of skin on skin makes Hyungwon flare up all over. "Show me," he repeats urgently.

 

Something in Hoseok must snap because he pulls Hyungwon up with so much force the chair topples over. It's a stupid thing to do, but Hyungwon climbs Hoseok like a tree, startled, and he really shouldn't be surprised Hoseok's able to hold him up without breaking a sweat. If vampires even sweat, that is.

 

"Wow," Hyungwon says in awe, fingers digging into Hoseok's shoulders. "You can do _that_."

 

"I can do—a lot of things," Hoseok laughs, kissing up Hyungwon's neck. "One night's not enough time."

 

Hyungwon sways – nobody can prove it's to test Hoseok's grip - and when it doesn't make him land on his ass, he tells Hoseok to let him down. For a vampire, Hoseok's very pliant, and Hyungwon doesn't have a problem with pressing him against the wall. Not enough time might mean another night, and it makes Hyungwon giddy.

 

"Let's start with one," Hyungwon offers, and maybe it's not the right time to talk about anything long-run but, "one thing at a time, hmm?"

 

Hoseok nods against him, and Hyungwon's fingertips tingle in excitement. He puts that excitement to good use, going for the hem of Hoseok's tank top. And Hoseok's laughing, helping him by putting his arms up.

 

"One thing at a time," Hoseok agrees, and they're kissing again to which Hyungwon wouldn't protest if his own clothes weren't in the way of feeling Hoseok's skin against his.

 

"Fuck, just—" Hyungwon groans, tangling himself in the oversized hoodie. Hoseok's laughing soundlessly at him when he finally emerges from the offending hues of cotton. "Asshole," he mutters but it tugs at the corner of his mouth- the sight of Hoseok just being here, in front of him, happy.

 

"You want to diminish the common belief of vampires bottoming?"

 

"And to leave classics for later?" Hyungwon asks, and only then it occurs to him they're actually flirting. In the hall of their apartment, with their chests bare. It's a concept Hyungwon wouldn't thought possible a couple of months ago.

 

Space, there's too much of it between them, and Hyungwon is back on Hoseok in a matter of seconds. The first contact makes Hyungwon shiver, both excited and—

 

"You're so cold,” he mumbles, pressing his cheek to Hoseok's neck. “Hot, but cold.”

 

Hoseok hums in amusement. He's running his hands up and down Hyungwon's sides, arching his back off the wall so their chests meet better. Hoseok’s nipples are hard.

 

“Ugh,” Hyungwon groans, getting interested, and he sneaks his hands between them to press his thumbs onto them.

 

The bemused chuckles Hoseok's letting out turn into a moan at that. “Fuck,” he hisses, “bedroom.”

 

Hyungwon couldn't agree more.

 

It's a challenge to get to the bed with Hoseok clinging to his back, hands roaming over his body. He even gets back at Hyungwon by circling his nipple with a thumb, the other hand pressed low over Hyungwon's belly.

 

Hoseok's already way warmer than he was moments ago.

 

Letting Hyungwon go, Hoseok climbs onto the bed first. It gives Hyungwon a start, because the sight is different from the usual soundlessly sleeping through the day vampire. There's an intent shining in his half-lidded eyes, and he's so very obviously hard, legs spreading further and further the longer Hyungwon stands there.

 

"I should have known you're going to be like this," Hyungwon says, fighting the buttons of his jeans. Hoseok quirks a brow at him, but he doesn't take the bait. Naked, he gets on the bed to help Hoseok out of his sweatpants, finding out he does not necessarily bother with underwear. "Obviously."

 

Any other possible quips vanish from Hyungwon's head as Hoseok brings him in for a kiss, a lot dirtier this time. There's tongue, biting – with blunt teeth, only – and Hyungwon struggles to follow when Hoseok rolls his hips upward.

 

"I don't think I—" Hyungwon mumbles, letting Hoseok run his tongue along his jaw. "I don't have condoms."

 

"You have lube," Hoseok observes, and it's not far from the truth. "That's enough."

 

It's not his ass that's going to get all dirty, so Hyungwon lets it slide. There's something else he's concerned about more. "How do you know this?"

 

"That your lube is in the top drawer? You told me to get you glasses from there last week," Hoseok reminds him. He rolls his hips again. "We can talk about personal space later."

 

He's so rude, so rude and Hyungwon can't even be mad at him. "Shut up," he blurts, kissing Hoseok again. This time it's him who presses their hips together, hard, when he leans over Hoseok to retrieve the small bottle from the bedside table.

 

"I'll do it," Hoseok says, snatching it from between Hyungwon's fingers, and the next thing Hyungwon knows is being flipped over onto his back.

 

"Wha—" Hyungwon gasps, confused. It's happened too fast – vampire speed for sure – and he can't even finish the sentence, catching on a breath that's been punched out of his lungs.

 

"Sorry," Hoseok says, but Hyungwon's sure he's far from being apologetic if the little swipe of his tongue over his bottom lip is any indication. "I get a little bit impatient at times."

 

"If you've waited this long," Hyungwon remarks, taking the lube back, "you can endure this."

 

Hyungwon might be a little miffed at Hoseok, because he's never gave Hyungwon any signs of being interested, and maybe it would have cut the amount of overthinking Hyungwon has been doing lately.

 

If Hoseok's willing to give himself into Hyungwon's hands now, he might as well give it all up, along with the leading role.

 

Hoseok settles more comfortably over Hyungwon's hips, challenging spark in his eyes. He looks even paler in the dim light of the bedside lamp, and his muscles are painted with soft hues of shadow. Hyungwon, for how much he wants to get it going also wishes to take his time. He tightens his fingers over Hoseok's taut thighs, slowly sneaking them higher, and then behind his hips, to his ass. He lifts himself up to gain more access, and to put his mouth on Hoseok while he's at it.

 

Opening Hoseok up goes very smoothly. Maybe it's a vampire ability but it takes no time for him to relax, and he's ready soon enough, tugging at Hyungwon's hair impatiently.

 

“C'mon,” he says, nipping at Hyungwon's lips. His teeth have reminded blunt, and Hyungwon wonders what he would need to do to change it. “Go, go.”

 

And Hyungwon didn't even know how achingly hard he was until he pushes in. He brings Hoseok down, the new position giving him more leverage. Not that Hoseok wouldn't be able to do all the work. And not that he would mind doing so, judging by how he rolls his hips.

 

It seems like they could go on like this forever, but soon Hyungwon finds it hard to hold off for much longer.

 

“Touch me,” Hoseok breathes into Hyungwon's mouth like he knew, and this time Hyungwon can feel his fangs, clanking against his own human teeth.

 

Hoseok's face scrunches, and his hips stutter when Hyungwon wraps his hand around him tightly. In any other given situation he'd look feral, but now all Hyungwon can think about is how hot he is. His hand speeds up, words falling out his mouth on their own accord,

 

“Bite me,” Hyungwon mumbles, kissing Hoseok fully on the mouth. He deliberately runs his tongue over his fangs, and with his palm around Hoseok's thigh he feels how the muscles flex and tremble. “Hoseok, please.”

 

Whimpering, Hoseok shakes his head. “We’ll ruin the sheets,” he says, moving his head away.

 

“We've ruined them already,” Hyungwon persuades. “And you've never eaten again after the fight. Look at me.” Hoseok doesn't, and with his other hand in Hoseok's hair, Hyungwon guides him until he does. They're not moving much at this point. Hoseok's weakly rutting against Hyungwon, and it's surprising that with his vampire strength he doesn't try to overpower Hyungwon in this. He doesn't even make Hyungwon move his hand he's stilled by now. Hoseok's eyes are bright wine color when he finally opens them to look at Hyungwon. “You must be hungry.”

 

“You're really testing my patience, I swear…” A long, slow stroke makes Hoseok's eyelids flutter. “I—“

 

“Do it,” Hyungwon urges him.

 

All it takes for Hoseok to snap is Hyungwon baring his neck, tilting his head as far as he can, and the next thing he feels is pain. But it's not everything, because Hoseok's moving again, like Hyungwon's blood was fueling him, and there's pleasure filtering in. Hyungwon doesn't even need to do anything – not that he could, really – because Hoseok’s riding him hard enough to create friction without Hyungwon moving his hand even an inch.

 

It ends faster than Hyungwon can process. The fangs are gone, and Hoseok's moaning, wetting Hyungwon's neck with his blood. Hyungwon's orgasm hits him then, all the filthy sounds driving him over the edge. He almost misses the moment Hoseok comes, but he's vocal enough for Hyungwon to catch on.

 

Hoseok's back, where it didn't have any contact with Hyungwon's body heat, is cold when Hyungwon puts his arms around him to bring him closer.

 

“A—ah,” Hoseok gasps when Hyungwon pulls out. He slides to the side, but stays pretty much wrapped around Hyungwon. “Fuck, that was good.”

 

Hyungwon snorts. “Yeah. You owe me, now.”

 

All Hoseok gives him in response is a lick over the wound. There must be more blood smeared over Hyungwon's neck because he mouths his skin for a while. It should be gross to kiss Hoseok right after, the metallic taste both familiar and foreign on his tongue, but Hyungwon can't really make himself protest. He doesn't even want to. He probably should never talk vampire sex with Minhyuk in the future if he doesn't want to be teased about it for the rest of his life. Or Kihyun- that would be an even bigger disaster.

 

“Distracted?” Hoseok asks, rolling away at last. “Oh, we really did ruin the sheets.”

 

Hyungwon props himself on his elbows to take a look, and turns out Hoseok's right- there's his blood on both the pillow and the sheet. It must have drip down Hyungwon's neck when Hoseok was feeding. It does look kind of dramatic.

 

"Now I wonder," Hyungwon picks up after staring at the scene a second too long. "Is it going to make sense if we change all the sheets now, or would it be better to go for another round now?"

 

Hoseok laughs, with his hand pressed over his chest, and he looks up at Hyungwon with something that Hyungwon would describe as fondness if it didn't make him sound sappy. Which he probably is, anyway.

 

"You should sleep first," Hoseok says, and he's on Hyungwon again. "I should do some work tonight." He kisses Hyungwon's cheek chastely, and something tells Hyungwon – maybe this whole time they've been living together – that Hoseok might be no less sappy. "You should get some sleep, anyway. I wouldn't want you to faint when I fuck you."

 

"Oh, plea—" Hyungwon starts, ready to fight Hoseok over his enormous sex prowess overconfidence, when he remembers what it might be about. "It's about blood, isn't it?"

 

"Mm," Hoseok assents. He behaves like he was the one that lost blood, not Hyungwon. He kisses Hyungwon again, over the wound this time. "I can fuck you to sleep tomorrow, don't worry. Goodnight.”

 

Their eyes aren't meeting but Hyungwon could swear the heaviness of his eyelids felt like compulsion. It must be the blood, he reminds himself, and doesn't fight when sleep takes over.

 

 

 

He wakes up much cleaner than he remembers to be, and it should be baffling Hyungwon has never woken to whatever ministration occurred if he didn't know himself. He just sleeps like a log.

 

Somehow, he goes through the day without freaking out, or what would be worse- calling Minhyuk. He'd tell Kihyun, and there would be another intervention which is not what he's planned for tonight.

 

Hoseok doesn't laugh when the first thing after waking up is Hyungwon climbing over him, impatient.

 

Hyungwon knows confidence fights embarrassment best, so he goes for being straightforward. "Are you taking up on that promise?" Hoseok opens his mouth, confused by sleep, but when his eyes fall onto Hyungwon's lips, he presses a kiss right to them. He brackets Hyungwon's hips, digging his fingers harder when the kiss deepens. "Fuck, yes."

 

And there's the smile again, distracting Hyungwon well enough that he doesn't even know when he's being flipped over. Hyungwon's afraid it might become a trend.

 

“Of course that I am,” Hoseok says at last, and he does take up on the promise indeed.

 

Hyungwon ends up with his ass up, moaning into the same bloody pillow from last night. It feels better than he could have imagined during the whole day he might or might have not been thinking about it, and he doesn't even mind his voice going a little hoarse. He really doesn't if it means Hoseok softening right after. His eyes are gentle, dark with how sated he remains after drinking Hyungwon's blood the other night.

 

“You aren't going to fall asleep tonight so easily, are you?” Hoseok asks, studying Hyungwon's face. "It's still early."

 

Sex makes Hyungwon hungry, and he doesn't think he'll be able to sleep with the void in his stomach he feels, so he shakes his head. With sweat cooling on his skin, and come all over his ass, Hyungwon feels icky. He makes Hoseok drag him to the bathroom just for the fun of it. He doesn't insist on helping him bath because he knows Hoseok would probably comply.

 

With no more food from home, Hyungwon doesn't have many choices for a night snack. Hoseok, freshly showered, wraps his arms around him when he's fixing an edible leftovers dish. Hyungwon should have known Hoseok is going to be the clingy type. He grins when Hoseok lifts himself onto his tiptoes because he needs an extra inch to hook his chin over Hyungwon's shoulder.

 

"Should have made some shopping, huh?"

 

"And risk running into that creep?" Hyungwon asks with a grimace. "No, thanks." He still remembers the guy, and how aggressive he was the second time.

 

Hoseok's arms tighten around him, and Hyungwon fake-gags before Hoseok gets mushy or something. Hoseok slaps his chest playfully, backing off. He sits on the counter, and Hyungwon should scold him because hygiene but Hoseok's hair is still wet- it gets him distracted. Everything about Hoseok is distracting these days, and Hyungwon does his best to swallow his feelings down. He goes back to his food.

 

Talking about feelings isn't something men do, people insist on thinking. It might be a predicament ought to be discarded a long time ago, but it's definitely not the time yet, not now.

 

"Your mother called."

 

Hyungwon, plucked out of his thoughts, frowns at his attempt at bibimbap like he was judging it, hard. "You didn't pick up, did you?"

 

There's a deep sigh that cuts off as Hoseok disappears into the apartment, and the next second he's back, handing Hyungwon his phone. "Here. One missed call from Mrs. Chae."

 

Hyungwon sticks his tongue at him, dialing the number. It's late, but his mother picks up nonetheless.

 

"Hyungwonie?" She says, and without waiting for his answer, she bombards him with questions. "Do you need more food? How's your flatmate? Are you two dating? Kihyun's mother said—"

 

" _Mom_ ," Hyungwon groans. He's well aware Hoseok can hear everything. And damn Kihyun and his big mouth. He takes deep breath, and then releases it, for the lack of words. Hi mom, my flatmate is not only my boyfriend but also a vamp- is this what he's supposed to say? He tries to school his brain into focus. “What did Kihyun's mother say?”

 

It transfers into ‘what did Kihyun say to his mother' and it goes, “she said your flatmate is someone special! And if it doesn't mean you two are—“

 

“You do know Kihyun said it to her on purpose?”

 

“And yet you're not denying it!”

 

Hyungwon looks over at Hoseok who's trying to muffle his laugh with the sleeve of his sweater. For a vampire that doesn't need an extra warmth he likes big, thick tops a lot. When he notes Hyungwon's watching him, he frees his fingers from the sleeve and wriggles them in the phone's direction. When Hyungwon shakes his head, the wriggling intensifies.

 

“Ugh,” Hyungwon says very eloquently. “I’m not saying it's not true? And not because Kihyun said so.”

 

Hoseok, much closer than he was a moment ago, taps at Hyungwon's hand. He doesn't use his strength, doesn't try to pull it out of his grip, so Hyungwon still doesn't let him take it. Hoseok gives him an impatient pout, and then, finally, Hyungwon relents. He really can't resist Hoseok's face when he gets like that.

 

"Mother!"

 

Hyungwon can hear his mother's surprised but delighted gasp. Resigned, he turns and goes away. Whatever Hoseok's going to tell her won't be worse than Kihyun's sweet, poisonous words. To this day, Hyungwon wonders how, with all their bickering, they managed to stay friends for so long.

 

He's dozing off on his bed when Hoseok ends the call and climbs to lie beside him.

 

"Mm," Hyungwon hums, eyes remaining closed. "Have you just corrupted my mother?" It's more of a rhetorical question. He's not sure he wants to know what they've talked about.

 

Hoseok laughs, and it might have become Hyungwon's favorite sound. The corners of his mouth twitch.

 

"She's going to bring you food tomorrow evening." Hyungwon groans, turning his face to bury it into the pillow. "I'm having a business meeting, so you don't need to worry."

 

"Good," Hyungwon says, and then, firmer, "good, because I won't be surprised if an intervention team comes along."

 

"Who, Minhyuk? Kihyun?"

 

"At worst? Both," Hyungwon answers sternly. "And they don't get embarrassed by sex jokes. You can still try, though."

 

"I solemnly swear if occasion is given, I'll try," Hoseok says. Hyungwon's lips stretch into a smile when Hoseok kisses his shoulder, then neck. "You have work tomorrow, do you have your alarm set?"

 

"Yeah," Hyungwon makes to say before he succumbs to sleep.

 

 

 

But it's not an alarm that wakes him up.

 

 

Like on a movie twice slowed, Hoseok's hand swims through the air sluggishly, and it hits Hyungwon right in the stomach. Not the best way to start a day, and fortunately Hoseok lacks any kind of strength when he’s sleeping, so Hyungwon doesn't end up with a split lip or something equally painful.

 

He can feel the phantom of the hit through the day. There's a hollow feeling in his stomach that never goes away, even after filling himself with quite big lunch. Hyungwon must also have some kind of physic ability because when he comes back, people are already there. It feels like another, entirely new punch in the stomach.

 

“Hoseok?” Hyungwon calls, ignoring Kihyun's and Minhyuk's imploring gazes. Even Changkyun is here, and it's very suspicious he's never said anything at work, even though their desks are side by side. He looks mildly interested in what's going on, and Hyungwon knows better not to believe his schooled expression. “Hoseok!”

 

His boyfriend – because that's what they are right? – appears with an apologetic smile, guiding their guests to the living room. “Yes, Hyungwonie?”

 

“Why are they here?”

 

“Hey!” Minhyuk objects, talking about him in third person offending him greatly.

 

Kihyun scoffs. “Your mother called me, because she—“

 

“Oh, no, no,” Hyungwon waves his hands, “please tell me you weren't feeding her weird stories again.”

 

“What do you mean by weird stories?” Kihyun widens his eyes, only to squint them a second later. “And what do you mean by again?”

 

Minhyuk cocks his head in wonderment. "Weirder than your own mother running into your naked boyfriend?"

 

"What?!"

 

Only the three of them screamed- Kihyun and Changkyun, along with Hyungwon himself. Hoseok is nowhere to be seen, and Hyungwon deems it suspicious right away.

 

"I feel like I should get to the point but I'm also too afraid to—"

 

"With how Hoseok looks like, I don't think you need to worry about your mother seeing his naked, well, everything."

 

"I wasn't naked!" Comes Hoseok's high with fluster voice.

 

Hyungwon puts his hands over his temples. "Release me from this hell," he mumbles. Then, he catches Kihyun going for his phone, and he hisses in warning. "Don't you dare call your mother."

 

Minhyuk, not scared of Kihyun's sharp gaze at all, snatches his phone away. "You should be opening your bank app, Kihyunie," he chides, "or have you opened kakaotalk to inform Jooheon who pays who?"

 

It's finally Hoseok's turn to ask a question as he reappears in the room. He's changed, switching his rather skimpy clothes for more formal ones. Hyungwon has almost forgotten he's having a business meeting tonight. Without any preamble, he climbs onto Hyungwon's lap. There's a moment of dead silence, before everybody break into a series of gasps and then yells.

 

Minhyuk's puffing with pride. "I opened the app for you, Kihyunie. Pay up!"

 

"Isn't it rude to bet on your own friends?" Hoseok asks in astonishment, and wasn't it supposed to be Hyungwon getting mad here? "Especially against their happiness."

 

Hyungwon almost gets embarrassed but Kihyun laughs so loud he decides to smack him upside the head instead.

 

"It doesn't mean I don't wish for your—"

 

"What about the other part of the bet?"

 

Everyone turn to Changkyun who has stayed silent up until now. Hyungwon tries to read his face, but there's nothing there. The rest of the squad, though...

 

"Is this time for sex jokes?" Hoseok stage-whispers, and Hyungwon resists the urge to throw him off his lap. Mostly because he loves him, but also because of Kihyun's conflicted expression and Minhyuk's excited clap. But, still, mostly—

 

"Shit, I need to go soon," Hoseok mutters, looking over Hyungwon's shoulder at the clock. Hyungwon isn't sure if it even works properly, but apparently it is. "It shouldn't take long, will you—"

 

"Yeah." Hyungwon smiles. "I don't have a heart to throw them out, even if they deserve it, so... I'll wait."

 

"If you don't fall asleep in a sitting position as always," Kihyun snickers, and both Minhyuk and Changkyun follow, not even trying to hide their amusement.

 

Hyungwon's too busy going back to his own mind's statement to care about their quips to bite back. He's probably creating creases on Hoseok's fresh shirt with how tightly he's holding him, but Hoseok just pats Hyungwon's cheeks, wriggling away. Hyungwon would put on a fight, try to draw him back and kiss him, if they didn't have an audience.

 

"I'll walk you to the door," Hyungwon says on one breath, and this time when all three of his friends snicker, he doesn't waste the occasion to throw a pillow at their stupidly grinning faces.

 

He also doesn't waste the occasion to back Hoseok against the door and kiss him, long enough for him to smile into it. There's no sound coming from the living room, and Hyungwon's quite sure they're trying to eavesdrop. He presses Hoseok further, lining their bodies until the kiss turns messy, and loud.

 

"Putting on a little show?" Hoseok asks, looking through Hyungwon's actions easily. "But the faster you release me, the sooner I'll be back."

 

Hyungwon, with a sigh, lets go of him. "Yeah, okay." Even in the dim lightning, he catches on the red in Hoseok's irises- they're of wine color, contrasting with Hoseok's pale skin beautifully. He's suggested just now for Hyungwon to release him, and for a vampire to never use his power over human, Hoseok's really amazing like that. "Okay," Hyungwon repeats, stealing one last fleeting kiss. He's so in love he'd say it now if the circumstances weren't different.

 

"See you soon," Hoseok says, and then he disappears in a blink of an eye. Hyungwon glances at the door with resentment for a moment before he rejoins his friends in the living room.

 

Three pairs of eyes glue themselves to his instantly.

 

"What?" Hyungwon asks but he can't keep his face straight, an obvious smile creeping in. "What?!" He repeats, laughing, when they continue to stare.

 

“I knew you'd fall for him,” Minhyuk says, tone sure. Hyungwon notices a bag of peanuts he must have produced out of the kitchen cabinet. “I just knew.”

 

“Do you also happen to know how to flirt with Hyunwoo?”

 

“Hyungwon,” Kihyun says sternly. He's by the window, watering the plant he gave Hyungwon.

 

Hyungwon’s been keeping it alive well enough, and he swats at Kihyun's hand. It almost gets him distracted. “Hyungwon what?” He counters back. “You can make fun of me but I can't ask a serious question now?” Minhyuk's pout reaches a very dangerous level of 'on the verge of crying' though, and to sooth the teasing Hyungwon pats his head. "But, really, how is it?"

 

Minhyuk lets out the longest sigh, sinking further into the sofa. "We made out and he freaked out. When I told him we've been going on dates for the past month, I could see the imaginary heterosexual badge falling off his chest. At last, he asked me on another one."

 

"He was more absent-minded that usual at work today," Changkyun nods in understanding. "You broke him."

 

"And I'm going to put him back together," Minhyuk says with flourish, "or I'm not Lee Minhyuk."

 

As the conversation progresses, Hyungwon grows more and more sleepy. His mother never calls, even though from what Kihyun says she indeed has met Hoseok in undress. Hyungwon would laugh at the ridiculous situation if it didn't mean hearing a word or two from his mother sooner or later.

 

When Hoseok comes back, Hyungwon needs to pry his eyes open, and somehow manages to kick everyone out in his similar to zombie mode.

 

"Work tomorrow," he mumbles, rubbing at his eyelids.

 

"Work _tonight_ ," Hoseok accents, and Hyungwon makes an effort of standing up, just so he could kiss Hoseok in gratitude for the point well made.

 

Turns out actions work better than words, and the three scurry to go home fast after that display of affection.

 

"We're meeting at my place over weekend, where making out is prohibited," Kihyun announces at the door. "Good luck with your mother. I'll keep my mouth shut."

 

Hyungwon can hear the unsaid 'for now' anyway. He gives him a thumb-up nonetheless, and finally, finally closes the door, leaning against them with a relieved sigh.

 

"Hoseok?" He hears an affirmative hum near, and he turns so instead of his forehead it's his back that's pressed to the door. "You're not going to bed, are you?"

 

"No," Hoseok shakes his head, "but you are."

 

Hyungwon makes a grimace at that. "Won't even put me to sleep?"

 

Never tease a vampire, some would say as a warning, and it must be true because Hoseok has Hyungwon on the bed in a heartbeat. There's not even time to yelp before he hits the mattress.

 

"Augh," Hyungwon hisses, and he's ready to complain but Hoseok's joining him, iron grip of thighs and arms caging Hyungwon in. Hoseok is close enough for Hyungwon to strain his neck and steal a kiss. It's short and soft, Hoseok moving away too soon. “Oh, c'mon,” Hyungwon complains, sinking back onto the pillows.

 

"Is this a honeymoon phase?" Hoseok teases him. He leans in, but only to nip at Hyungwon's earlobe.

 

Hyungwon can feel how his lips gain warmth from Hyungwon's skin and Hoseok's own hot breath bouncing of it.

 

"Can vampires even marry humans?" He asks, trying to distract himself from Hoseok's closeness. It’s incredibly hard, pun intended.

 

Hoseok chuckles, and it's a new wave of hot air against Hyungwon's skin. "You really have no idea about the regulations, do you?"

 

Freeing his hand is a hard task but Hyungwon manages. Hoseok lets him do it, at last. “Details,” Hyungwon points out. He tugs at Hoseok's hair teasingly, earning a pleased little sound. “There are other ways to declare one's lo—“

 

Hyungwon would finish the sentence, spill the word 'love' right between them, if Hoseok didn't cut him off with his lips.

 

They kiss until Hyungwon gets tired, his own lips slowing down, and he doesn't even have strength to open his eyes when Hoseok lets go.

 

“I'll wake you before the sun rises, okay?”

 

Hyungwon opens his mouth to protest, out of habit, but then remembers about his job. “Yeah,” he whispers, curling around the comforter when Hoseok leaves the bed. “Thanks.”

 

There are fingers in his hair, moving soothingly over his scalp, and Hyungwon relaxes further, body going slack; he's drifting off fast.

 

He's pretty sure Hoseok says “I love you, too” on his way out, but Hyungwon's too gone to tell if he's heard it right, and definitely unable to call Hoseok out on it.

 

Marry or not, Hyungwon only cares about one detail when it comes to vampires, and he's pretty sure he has it figured out. He'll need to make sure he's heard it right and get the confirmation tomorrow. Or any other time, really. With Hoseok, there's the whole eternity for that.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/rikli), [ask](http://ask.fm/hybridrep)


End file.
